Una mala decision, Un peor error
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: UN DIA DESPUES DE QUE TIGRESA ABANDONARA EL PALACIO DE JADE PARA IR A ENTRENAR AL PALACIO DE GRANATE CON LA MAESTRA MUGAN, PO SE QUEDA HERIDO POR SABER QUE EL ERA LA RAZON POR LA QUE ELLA SE FUE, Y AHORA IRA A SALVARLA Y REGRESARLA A SU HOGAR PERO EL TOMARA UNA DECICION DEMASIADO DIFICIL PARA EL. (INCLUYE POXTIGRESA, POXSONG, POXMEI LING, POXOC) LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES PO Y TIGRESA
1. Chapter 1: Un regreso, Una despedida

Capitulo 1: Un regreso, Una despedida

* * *

po se encontraba caminando por las montañas de china con rumbo hacia el palacio de granate para salvar a tigresa, (su compañera, y... su amor verdadero luego de caminar un rato llego a la entrada del palacio de granate

Po - (toca la puerta principal)

cabra - (mira por una ventana) ¿que quieres?

Po - vengo a ver a la maestra tigresa

la cabra entra de nuevo en el palacio y segundos despues sale la maestra mugan

M. Mugan - que quieres panda

Po - vine a ver a tigresa necesito hablar con ella

M. Mugan - ella no quiere saber nada de ti ni ahora ni nunca

Po - no me importa de todos modos yo necesito habla con ella es muy importante

la maestra lo ignora y cierra la ventana

Po - (piensa: si logro engañarlos podre salvar a tigresa) bien... de acuerdo... al parecer no logre mi cometido... asi que ... me voy... adiooos... ya me fui

segundo despues sale la cabra para asegurarse que po se habia ido pero recibe un golpe de parte de po, entra al territorio del palacio y entra gritando /_TIGRESA_/, mientras en otra parte del palacio una felina en pocision de meditacion escucho el grito de una voz conocida se deciso de su pocision y dijo /_PO/_ hacia los lados buscando a uno de sus compañeros de kung fu

Po - (escucha que lo llaman) tigresa donde estas

Tigresa - (susurrando) aqui por el pasillo... sigue mi voz po

segundos despues llega a un pasillo y ve los ojos de tigresa por una de las aberturas de las puertas

Po - (corre hacia ella) tigresa... oye se que no quieres ni verme ni nada pero necesito hablarte

Tigresa - po... (intenta hablar pero es interrumpida)

Po - espera escuchame, mira se que como compañero doy asco, y se que es por mi la razon por la que te fuiste, pero te prometo que voy a arreglar las cosas

Tigresa - Po (vuelve a ser interrumpida)

Po - dejame terminar, (suspira) mira si vuelves al palacio de jade te prometo que me largo del palacio de jade, saldre de tu vida y hare de cuenta que jamas llegue a tu vida... podrias abrir la puerta para que podamos hablar

Tigresa - No (irritada)

Po - oh esta bien (desconcertado)

Tigresa - esque no puedo estoy encerrada sacame de aqui

Po - (mira la puerta) oh si... m haste a un lado

tigresa obedece po se aparta un poco de la puerta para luego meter una patada militar para tirarla a abajo

Tigresa - (se acerca a po) oye po sobre lo que dijiste

Po - lo cumplire no te preocupes... ahora vamonos de aqui

ambos salieron de ahi y se toparon con la maestra mugan... ambos guerreros pelearon contra la maestra y no podian vencerla hasta que la vencieron metiendola en un estanque de agua ambos salieron del palacio y se fueron a casa con direccion al palacio de jade y aun dejando a tigresa con un poco de angustia. una vez habiendo llegando al palacio de jade tigresa fue recibida con un gran abrazo grupal, po solo dio una sonrisa y se fue a hablar sobre el asunto con shifu el no se oponia era la decicion de po, despues de platicar todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir menos po que estaba preparando sus cosas para irse.

una vez guardadas sus cosas escribio una carta para tigresa y dejo su figura de accion de ella salio de la habitacion sin hacer ruido y se dirigio a la entrada del pueblo una vez ahi po dio una ultima mirada a lo que algun dia fue su hogar

Po - adios tigresa. (siguio con su camino hasta donde el viento lo llevara)

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y SUS OPINIONES PERDON QUE SEA CORTO PERO ESPERO TENER MAS IDEAS DESPUES XD ADIOS


	2. Chapter 2: Una carta, 1 Año despues

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

hermano bee: si quieres mas aqui tienes mas

Phoenix-Bird-Blu: eso es algo que explicare ahora amigo

Leonard kenway: me encanta que te encante bro

GHOST453: i know friend i know

lordzone: eso es algo que te explique hace poco

* * *

Capitulo 2: Una carta, 1 Año despues

con lo sucedido del dia anterior ninguno de los furiosos sabia que po se habia ido, como todas las mañanas en el valle de la paz el Gong sono para despertar a todo el valle y llenarlo de ardo trabajo. mientras en el palacio unos ojos ambar color carmesi se comenzaban a abrir, era tigresa que por cierto no habia dormido casi toda la noche, por estar pensando en lo que po le habia dicho, se levanto de su cama y salio a dar el saludo al maestro

5 Furiosos - buenos dias maestro (dicen al unisono)

Shifu - buenos dias (el ya sabia de la ausencia de po pero prefirio no decir nada)

ninguno de los cinco sabia que po se habia ido a urtadillas en la noche sin que nadie lo notara, tigresa miraba fijamente la puerta de po esperando que el saliera pero nadie salia. el maestro shifu lo noto de inmediato y decidio decirles a los cinco lo que habia sucedido.

Shifu - chicos, acompañenme a la cocina necesito hablar con uds (comienza a caminar a la cocina)

segundos despues ya se encontraban en la cocina pero al entrar mono pregunta

Mono - donde esta po (confundido)

Grulla - ahora que lo pienso no lo vi ni salir de su habitacion

Tigresa - (preocupada) alguno a visto a po

Shifu - a eso quiero llegar (suspira) escuchen, me temo que el GUERRERO DRAGON ya no esta con nosotros

Vibora - a que se refiere maestro (asustada)

Shifu - me refiero a que anoche mientras uds dormian, Po tomo sus cosas y se fue del palacio de jade

tigresa, al escuchar esas palabras sintio como si un millon de flechas le atrabesaran el corazon.

Mantis - un momento se fue (confundido) ¿Porque?

Shifu - no me pregunten a mi (desvia la mirada y sale de la cocina) preguntenle a tigresa

en ese momento todos le dirijieron la mirada a tigresa con una expresion de como diciendo (QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE ESTA VEZ)

Tigresa - porque me miran asi (angustiada)

vibora - que fue lo que le hiciste esta vez tigresa (enojada)

Tigresa - bueno puede que haya sido por

30 minutos despues

Todos - le dijiste que (enojados y asombrados por lo que la tigre les habia dicho)

Tigresa - se me fue la mano (avergonzada)

Mono - si sabias que el unico hombre que te a soportado

Mantis - que te a apoyado (continua mantis)

Grulla - que te ah ayudado (continua grulla)

Vibora - y el unico que ah estado ahi cuando mas lo necesitaste

Todos - ERA PO (Enojados)

Tigresa - Que es lo que eh hecho (sale corriendo a cuatro patas hasta la habitacion de po habre la puerta y en efecto no estaba miro por toda la habitacion hasta que vio la carta y la figura que po habia dejado el otro dia levanto ambas, abrio la carta y comenzo a leer)

De:Po

Para: Tigresa

querida maestra tigresa por medio de esta carta te digo que cumpli mi promesa me fui del palacio de jade y saldre de tu vida para siempre, sabes de que me arrepinto me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de me arrepiento de haber pensado que una gran mujer, y maestra de kung fu como tu se fijaria en alguien como yo, un panda torpe, inutil, gordo, que no toma el kung fu con seriedad, y a pesar de todas las cosas que me hiciste yo jasmas me opuse pero ahora veo que yo solo fui un obstaluco, en lo que realmente querias, el orgullo del maestro shifu pero ahora que me voy tu podras conseguir algo que siempre quisiste, el titulo de GUERRERO DRAGON asi que de esta manera te digo adios tigresa nos volveremos a ver algun dia

GUERRERO DRAGON Y TU EX AMIGO PO FUERA.

despues de haber leido aquello tigresa se tiro de rodillas al suelo y se puso a llorar y sabia que lo que habia hecho estaba mal y aduras penas se dio cuenta que ella tambien amaba a po y ahora veia que habia tenido un peor error.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

1 AÑO DESPUES.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

en el ultimo año de la ausencia del guerrero dragon dos nuevas estudiantes habian llegado al palacio de jade Song la antigua lider de las damas de las sombras, y la leopardo mei ling , antigua compañera del maestro grulla, y a pesar de la llegada de dos nuevas compañeras todos en el palacio estaban de luto, la ausencia de su amigo el panda hacia que todos estuvieran con el auto estima baja y cuando entrenaban no daban el ancho del entrenamiento.

Mientras Tanto en alguna parte de china

NUESTRO HEROE se encontraba dentro de una pequeña casa y se encontraba en un dilema, dilema que se respondio solo y decidio que enviria una carta al palacio de jade diciendo que hiria de visita

Unas horas mas tarde en el palacio de jade

habian recibido la carta de po y todos en el palacio se habian emocionado, incluso tigresa que aunque no lo demostrara estaba mas emocionada que nadie podria volver a ver al amor de su vida

Caida la noche los maestros se fueron a dormir esperando el siguiente dia para volver a su amigo, y tigresa se fue a dormir abrazada a la figura de accion de po que tenia desde la ultima noche que lo vio, mientras ellos dormian Po estaba subiendo por las escaleras del palacio y al parecer no venia solo, entro junto con las personas que iba y dejo una nota en la cocina. dejo la nota y se fue a dormir a su cuarto pero las personas con las que venia se acostaron primero.

Po - mi habitacion esta igual que como la deje la ultima vez (se acosto junto a las personas y se queda dormido)

Al dia siguiente.

todos se habian levantado hicieron el saludo matutino , todos se fueron a la cocina y se sorprendieron con la carta que habia en la mesa no perdieron tiempo y la abrieron para leerla.

Inicio de la carta

queridos amigos como les habia dicho vine a visitarlos, llegamos apenas en la noche los veremos a todos en la cocina

Po

los cinco estaban confundidos y felices de saber que su amigo habia llegado al palacio y antes de que alguien dijera algo se escucho una voz que todos conocian muy bien

Po - am chicos estan ahi (angustiado y detras de la puerta)

Mono - Po eres tu amigo (se iba a levantar de la silla al igual que todos pero po los detuvo)

Po - pueden quedarse ahi por favor (preocupado)

Song - Po que sucede (preocupada)

Po - song? eres tu desde hace cuanto estas aqui

Song - hace 6 meses, Po esta todo bien

Po - si es solo que no se como decir esto

Tigresa - decir que po (preocupada)

Po - el tiempo que no estuve aqui yo sufri algunos cambios fisicos (suspira y sonrie) ahora (comienza a salir por detras de la puerta) paresco todo un galan (ahora po se veia mas musculoso perdio peso tenia abdominales muy grandres, y ahora parecia mas fuerte de DWAYNE JHONSON Y DAVE BATISTA juntos)

sus amigos no lo podian creer, y las chicas se le quedaban viendo con una cara de asombro y lujuria, de repente song, mei ling, y tigresa comenzaron a tener fantasias tanto romanticas como eroticas con el panda.

Song - (pensando: ese cuerpesito tiene que ser mio)

Mei ling - (pensando: habia escuchado de el pero nunca imagine que seria tan sexy)

Tigresa - (pensando: tengo que lograr que po me perdone)

Mantis - y dinos po como hast estado

Po - Eh estado bien amigo mucho mas que bien

Grulla - porque dices eso (confundido)

antes de que Po pudiera responder. una voz como de niña lo llamaban/ Papa donde estas... papa/

todos ahi resentes escucharon los gritos de aquella niña y se aventuraron a preguntarle a Po

todos - quien es ella Po (confundidos)

Po - esperenme un momento por favor (sale de la cocina y se escucha diciendole a la niña Ve por tus hermanos mi niña)

Niña - si papi (en eso la niña va al cuarto de po por sus hermanos)

minutos despues po estaba de vuelta en la cocina esperando a los niños que habia mandado a hablar los niños eran 3 dos niñas y un niño po les hizo la señal de que se quedaran detras de la puerta

Po - chicos les tengo una pregunta, como tratarian a alguien que es pequeño tierno adorable y de cierta forma especial para mi

Tigresa - supongo que la tratariamos bien Po (confundida)

Song - (confundida) porque preguntas Po

Po - (suspira) Niños pasen por favor aqui a mi lado

en eso detras de la puerta salen una Tigresa pequeña de por lo menos unos 4 años, una tigresa blanca de almenos 5 años, un tigre de color naranja de almenos 3 años, y otra pequeña tigre blanca de al menos 1 año de edad cargada en brazos de la tigresa balnca de 5 años caminan dentro de la cocina y se ocultan de tras de Po.

todos estaban impresionados y el maestro shifu fue el primero en hablar.

Shifu - quienes son ellos po (confundido)

Po - (camina y se pone detras de los niños incado) amigos les presento a Kumiko (la tigre de 4 años) hanna (la tigre blanca de 5 años) shiang (el tigre de 3 años) y a lia (la tigresa bebe de un año) ellos cuatro son mis HIJOS..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todos - SON TUS QUE (GRITAN)

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo de esta historia pronto subire el cap numero 3 aqui se despide ROCK ROJA HASTA LA PROXIMA


	3. Chapter 3:1 Un soltero, 2 Desesperadas

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU: TE ASEGURO QUE MENCIONE A TODOS AMIGO

LORDZONE: ESO SOLO ES UNA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA LO MEJOR ESTA A PUNTO DE VENIR AMIGO

LEONARD KENWAY: ESO ES ALGO QUE TE RESPONDERE AHORA

GHOST435: I KNOW AND ME TO NOT TOTALLY SURE OF THIS

* * *

Capitulo 3: Un soltero, 2 Desesperadas, 1 Arrepentida

Flashback de lo sucedido:

Todos - SON TUS QUEEEEEEEEEEE (gritan)

Fin del flashback XD

todos en la cocina estaban sorprendidos algunos creian que po fuera tan amable como para adoptar a cuatro tigres pequeños aunque algunos sabian que po jamas seria tan despiadado como para dejar a cuatro niños guerfanos en la calle.

Tigresa - (sorprendida) ¿po quienes son estos niños?

Po - Tigresa lo acabo de decir, estos cuatro tigrillos son mis hijos (dijo con una pisca de orgullo)

Shifu - como fue que los conociste

Po - a hanna (voltea a ver a hanna) la conoci y rescate de un orfanato, en ese lugar la trataban, la llamaban monstruo, (escritor: como cierta persona que conosco no dire nombres /TIGRESA/) a shiang de otro orfanato solo que ahi lo golpeaban y lo trataban mal, kumiko ella era de la calle un dia despues de ir por algo para darles de comer la encontre durmiendo en una caja de carton, y lia la dejaron enfrente de mi puerta hace 4 meses. y esto me demuestra que hay gente que cree que los hijos son algo que puedes votar y abandonar en cualquier lugar, es por eso que los rescate, ellos necesitaban a alguien que los cuidara, que los protegiera, y les diera todo lo que un niño quiere.

Vibora - (con unas lagrimas en su rostro) ¿Que cosa?

Po - una familia (dijo abrazando a sus hijos)

los pequeños tigres no hicieron nada mas que acercarse mas a su padre y abrazarlo con toda la fuerza y amor que un hijo puede tener a su padre, po tambien los tenia abrazados pero teniendo cuidado con la bebita, los amigos y el maestro shifu tenian lagrimas en los ojos, luego de esto, Po los llevo a ver todo el palacio de jade, y le dijo al maestro shifu que irian a conocer a su abuelo ping. mientras entrenaban habian tres felinas en la cocina platicando lo sucedido hace poco.

Song - creo que lo que acaba de suceder fue algo... bueno por el no

Mei Ling - eso creo y eso que ni lo conocia (-_-)

Tigresa - si eso creo (dijo con un poco de nostalgia) quien diria que se volveria tan atractivo

Song - yo me referia a que adopto a esos niños, Pero tienes razon ahora se ve mucho mas candente (se muerde una garra)

Mei Ling - lo que le haria en la cama (en ese momento las dos felinas la voltean a ver de manera indirecta diciendole estas pero si bien PENDEJA)

Song - mira no creo que debas decir eso nisiquiera lo conoces, y ademas no creo que me puedas vencer si el fuera a elegir a alguna de nosotras para estar a su lado, esa seria yo (se señala a si misma)

Tigresa - eso lo dudo si el debe elegir a alguna de nosotras tres sere yo (se señala a si misma)

Song - no lo creo, se te olvido que fuiste tu quien hizo que po se fuera hace un año (TOMALA CABRONA) ademas por si no lo has notado hay algo que te falta.

Tigresa - ¿Que cosa? (confundida)

Song - (se desabotona la camisa) esto (revela su volominoso escote)

Mei ling - eso no es nada (hace lo mismo que song) el mio es mucho mas grande

Song - y tu tigresa eres algo a lo que se conoce como pecho plano

Tigresa - (se mira el pecho un segundo y dice) les apuesto que sin necesidad de eso podre conquistar a po

Song - entonces apostemos, la primera que consiga ser besada por po, se quedara con todo el hecho

Tigresa y Mei Ling - HECHO

llegada la noche Po habia vuelto de casa y restaurante de su padre junto con los pequeños los cuales fueron recibidos por los 4 furiosos, vibora, grulla, mantis, y mono, llenandolos de antenciones y cariñitos. WTF XD, pero tigresa estaba en su habitacion, acostada pensando, sobre como le haria para conseguir el perdon de po.

Tigresa - no sera facil hacer que me perdone, ni mucho menos despues de todo lo que le hice en el pasado.(dicho esto cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida)

Todos habian terminado de cenar y se fueron a sus habitaciones, excepto po que esta poniendoles sus pijamas a los niños,lo cual era mas dificil que hacer que se bañaran (son gatos, a los gatos no les gusta el agua) y se arrojaron a po tirandolo al suelo, gracias al cielo la bebe estaba en la cama

Po - niños por favor, papa necesita descansar (boztesa)

Shiang - es que no podemos dormir

Hanna - como dormir estando en un lugar tan increible con cosas que ver, y probar

Po - escuchen hagamos un trato, si seponen sus pijamas, y se duermen yo mañana les mostrare el palacio de jade y todo artefacto en el.

luego de escuchar eso se levantaron de encima de su padre, se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron a dormir, seguidos de su padre.

Po - buenas noches hanna (le besa la frente)

Hanna - buenas noches papa (cierra los ojos)

Po - (besa la frente de Shiang) buenas noches shiang

Shiang - buenas noches pa (cierra los ojos)

Po - (besa la frente de Kumiko) buenas noches Kumi

Kumi - buenas noches papi (cierra los ojos)

los tres cachorros se llevantan y besan a po en una de sus mejillas

Shiang, Hanna, Kumi - buenas noches pa (se acustan de nuevo)

Po - buenas noches mis niños (besa la frente de lia) buenas noches lia (Pensando: mi hermosa, y bella Familia, mira hacia el cielo, gracias por darme la vida que tengo dios cierra los ojos y se queda dormido)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, y para las personas que leen mi fic un pequeño review no hace daño, hasta la proxima ROCK ROJA FUERA, a una cosa mas les quiero abisar sobre una historia que subire el lunes que viene los personajes seran GODZILLA, PO, TIGRESA, Y EL GRAN HIJO DE SU PUTA MADRE QUE LO REPUTA MIL MADRES PARIO EL GRAN CABRON DE YIJIRO EL CAMARON JOE PUTA MAMON ADIOS.


	4. Chapter 4: Que empiece el juego

HI I AM JHONNY KNOXVILLE WELCOME TO FANFICTION, XD NO YA EN SERIO

HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS SEGUIDORES AQUI ROCK ROJA CON LA CUARTA PARTE DE ESTA HISTORIA PDD: YA SUBI LA HISTORIA DE LA QUE LES HABLABA AHORA LES MANDO EL LINK s/10497530/3/La-Ira-Del-Guerrero-Dragon-Y-La-Debastacion-De-Un-Super-Depredador ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE BUENO SIGO CON ESTO

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

HERMANO BEE: TE ASEGURO QUE A PO NO LE GUSTARA ALGO COMO ESTO

PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU:PORQUE ES UN CAMARON JOE SU PUTA MADRE Y NO DEBIO SER DIBUJADO NUNCA AHORA ES MI DEBER ASESINARLO

JEFFERSONGONGORA: TE ASEGURO QUE TOMARE MUY EN CUENTA TU CONSEJO AMIGO

JPK231: SI LO SE Y LO VOY A ASESINAR

LEONARD KENWAY: GRACIAS POR EL DATO AMIGO LO CORREJIRE

DAVID CHACON: TRANCUILO PRONTO LOS HARE MAS LARGOS

* * *

Capitulo 4: Que empiece el juego

* * *

_EL JUGADOR TAMBIEN FORMA PARTE DEL JUEGO_

* * *

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte dando inicio a un dia lleno de emociones, en el palacio de jade al escuchar el gong los maestros salieron a hacer el saludo a su maestro

Todos - buenos dias maestro (dicen al unisono y casi gritando)

Po - (sale rapido de la habitacion) ssssssssh bajen la voz, no ven que la bebe esta dormida

Shifu - Po tranquilizate (hablando bajo)

Po - como quiere que me calme teniendo que evitar que el gong la despierte, y con uds casi gritando

Tigresa - Po calmate un poco (dijo ella intentando sonar tierna)

Po - no me digas que me calme (la mira fijamente) jamas le digas a un hombre que se calme, siempre nos dicen calmate pero no sirve solo nos altera mas

Song - Po podrias calmarte un poco por favor (le dice tiernamente)

Po - por supuesto song nada me haria mas feliz que complacerte (sonrie y entra de nuevo a su cuarto)

Song sonrie y le lanza una mirada a tigresa diciendole, (VEZ EL ME QUIERE A MI)

Tigresa - (rueda los ojos) suerte de principiante

7 MINUTOS MAS TARDE

todos se encontraban en la cocina esperando a que el guerrero dragon apareciera para hacer el desayuno ya que algunas personas ya no habian cenado por pasar tiempo con unas criaturitas rayadas y muy tiernas.

Mono - (suena su estomago) aaaaaaaaaaaaaah tengo hambre

Mantis - alguno de uds recuerda porque no cenamos (tirado en la mesa)

Grulla - fue porque estabamos pasando tiempo con los hijos de Po (con el sombrero en la cara)

Song - en que momento nosotras estuvimos con uds todo el tiempo

Mei ling - nosotras quienes, tu estabas en el pueblo haciendo quien sabe que cosa, y tigresa estaba en su cuarto (reacciona de golpe) un momento donde esta tigresa

Mientras en las habitacion de Po

Po - (toma a la bebe en sus brazos y se la da a kumi) vayan a la cocina niños, los alcanzare en un rato antes tengo que buscar mi camiseta

Escritor - se me olvido mencionar que po ahora usaba camisas XD

Niños - Si papi (hicieron caso y se fueron directo a la cocina)

Po - (comenzo a buscar una de sus camisas) veamos aqui no esta (busca debajo de la cama) aqui tampoco (busca en su maleta) aqui esta... esta es mi favorita

(una camisa negra sin mangas como tipo spec ops se la pone) listo ahora con los ni... (es interrumpido por alguien)

Tigresa - Po...(dijo desde la puerta) puedo pasar (dijo un poco temerosa)

Po - (dijo sorprendido y enojado) pasa

Tigresa - Po necesito hablar contigo (aun temerosa)

Po - (saca su cartera) de acuerdo... cuanto necesitas

Tigresa - ¿que? ¿QUE? no ... no me refiero a eso (avergonzada)

Po - entonces... (la guarda) hablar de que

Tigresa - sobre lo que paso hace un año (aclaro)

Po - que paso hace un año (intentando disimular)

Tigresa - (comienza a enojarse y cree que po no queria hablar del asunto) sabes que paso hace un año po

Po - hace un año (toma la maleta y la levanta) oh te refieres hace un año cuando, decidiste dejar el palacio de jade dejar a tras a tus cuatro amigos,(la arroja a la cama) porque esta claro que yo nunca lo fui,(empieza a subir la voz) dejando asi a un maestro un poco decepcionado, habiendo deado tu hogar para irte a estudiar con una maestra que casi te mata, no solo eso sino que segun tu ya no encajaba cuando tu tenias mucho aqui,(comienza a gritar con un tono de enfado) y a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, un panda, torpe , estupido, bueno para nada, inutil, y que no toma el kung fu con seriedad, el mismo que a pesar de todo lo que le dijiste fue a salvarte, de eso estas hablando de ese año (dijo enfrente de ella y gritando) y mira no me importa al fin y al cabo tu ya dejaste claro que no sientes nada por mi, bien, pero no entiendo porque sigues insistiendo en lastimarme que mas quieres de mi eh, quieres sacarme el corazon y destrozarlo mas, quieres matarme,(saca una navaja militar de su mochila y se la da a tigresa) vamos un tiro libre al corazon, (dijo con unas lagrimas saliedo de sus ojos) y deja a 4 niños sin su padre.

Tigresa - (tenia la navaja en la mano estaba inmovil pensando cada una de las palabras que po habia dicho hace un momento, solo sujeto la navaja con fuerza, miro a po con unos ojos bidriosos y con lagrimas, fruncio el ceño)

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA COCINA (LOS QUIERO DEJAR CON LA DUDA XD)

Los niños estaban sentados en la mesa al lado de Mei ling, Y Song.

Mono - y diganos niños su padre les a hablado de nostros (curioso)

Hanna - si, casi todo el tiempo nos habla de uds (afirmo)

Mantis - y les habla bien de nosotros (curioso)

Vibora - mantis (reprocho)

Kumi - si, no hay porque preocuparse tia vibora (dijo con un poco de dulzura mientras cargaba a la niña)

Vibora - (pensando: tia vibora eh, me gusta como suena)

Shiang - la semana pasada papa nos conto todas las aventuras que tuvo junto a uds

Grulla - nos menciono por nuestro nombre

Hanna - tu debes ser nuestro tio grulla cierto

Shiang - tio grulla (sorprendido)

Grulla - (sonrie con orgullo)

Kumi - el mismo tio grulla que le tiene miedo a las bacterias (XD)

Grulla - (en ese momento ese orgullo se fue por el caño)

Hanna - el debe ser el tio mono (señala a mono)

Kumi - el mismo al que papa le robo su tarro de galletas antes de irse

Mono - con razon no estaban ese dia (sorprendido)

Grulla - (en ese momento ese orgullo se fue por el caño)

Hanna - el debe ser el tio mono (señala a mono)

Kumi - el mismo al que papa le robo su tarro de galletas antes de irse

Mono - con razon no estaban ese dia (sorprendido)

Shiang - y donde esta el tio tenasas (refiriendose a mantis)

Mantis - es mantis, no tenacitas (corrigio)

Hanna - papa tenia razon, eres del mismo tamaño que tu figura de accion (saca la figura de mantis)

Mantis - porque todos dicen que parezco una figura de accion (enojado)

Kumi - tal vez por el parecido que tienen (sonrie con un poco de logica)

Shiang - entonces si uds son los cinco furiosos, (mira a song) tu debes ser nuestra tia song

Song - esa soy yo niños (les sonrie tiernamente)

Kumi - se parece a nuestra vecina (comparando a song)

Song - y como es su vecina pequeña (curiosa)

Kumi - es una leona amarilla (responde la pequeña)

Shiang - la misma que le a estado coqueteando a papa (confundido)

Hanna - ella mera (afirma la niña)

Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que habian dicho los niños y mucho mas mei ling y song, al parecer tenian mucha mas competencia que tigresa

Hanna - (suena su estomago) ya me dio hambre, donde esta papa

Vibora - tanquila pequeña ire a buscarlo y de paso buscare a tigresa (dicho eso la reptil salio de la cocina en busca de po y tigresa)

DE NUEVO EN LA ESCENA DEL CRIMEN (DIGO LA HABITACION DE PO XD)

_Tigresa seguia inmovil sin saber que hacer y aun continuaba con los ojos llorosos en su mente estaba pensando(QUE HAGO, TODO ESTO ES MI CULPA SI TAN SOLO LO HUBIERA VALORADO UN POCO MAS, ESTO NO ESTARIA PASANDO)era ora de decidir, ambos estaban esperando a que algo pasara, hasta que tigresa sustuvo fuertemente la navaja, lo levanto lentamente hasta tenerlo encima de ella, po miro atentamente lo que hacia la felina pensando (ESTE ES MI FIN) pero lo siguiente que vio lo dejo sorprendido, tigresa habia soltado la navaja tirandola y clavandola en el suelo para luego abalanzarse sobre po y tomarlo en un tierno y hermoso beso. _

al principio po se estaba forzejeando para soltarse pero todo intento era en vano la felina lo teniabien aferrado a ella, po dejo de resistirse y solo se dejo llevar por el momento, abrazo a tigresa por la cintura, y tigresa lo tenia abrazado del cuello con sus brazos, Po inconcientemente recosto a tigresa en su cama, tigresa movio la maleta que habia antes para recostarse sin molestia alguna.

Tigresa - (se separa de po por falta de aire) te amo Po... por favor perdoname por haberte maltratado en el pasado

Po - (la mira a los ojos) tendras que hacer algo mejor si te quieres ganar mi perdon, y mi amor

Tigresa - (lo piensa) mmm en ese caso (sonrie lujuriosamente) podria empezar ahora (se acerca de nuevo al rostro de po para volverlo a besar pero)

Vibora - (entra sin revio aviso como siempre) oye po podrias ir a hacer el desayuno de una... (abre los ojos como plato) 

po y tigresa miraban a la reptil con cierto sonrojo en los cachetes, rapidamente Po dejo a tigresa levantarse para que ella pudiese inventar algo bueno para decirle a su amiga

Tigresa - (nerviosa) em esto no es lo que parece

vibora no dijo nada simplemente salio de la habitacion y cerro a puerta dejando a una tigresa y un panda algo pensativos

Po - creo que es hora de ir a desayunar (dijo este saliendo de la habitacion pero antes fue detenido por tigresa)

Tigresa - (le da un beso) un ultimo beso almenos por hoy cariñito (sale de la habitacion serpenteando su cola, haciendo que esta le roze la nariz a po)

Po - (_Pesando: veamos si puedes ganarte mi corazon una vez mas_ sale de su cuarto y cierra la puerta)

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

* * *

ESO ES TODO POR HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, RECUERDEN SI LES GUSTA MI HISTORIA DEJEN UN REVIEW EN ESE LINDO Y SENSUAL PARTE EN BLANCO DE ABAJO Y BUENO AQUI SE DESPIDE ROCK ROJA HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS Y AMIGAS


	5. Chapter 5: Historia de un recuerdo

HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UNA MANZANA A QUE NO TENGO MANZANAS.

UN MINUTO DE SILECIO PARA REMEMORAR A NEYMAR JUNIOR

NEYMAR JR 1988- 2014

HOLA QUE TAL SE QUE HACE MUY POCO NOS LEIMOS PERO ME EMOCIONA MUCHO LA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY SUBIENDO Y LES QUERIA INFORMAR QUE PRONTO SUBIRE 4 HISTORIAS MAS UNA ES DEL REY LEON OTRA CROSSOVER DE HALO Y KUNG FU PANDA, OTRA DE COMO HUBIERA SIDO LA VIDA DE TIGRESA SI SHIFU NO LA HUBIERA ADOPTADO, Y POR ULTIMO NO SE DE QUE HACERLA POR LO CUAL LES DARE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DECIRME SOBRE QUE LES GUSTARIA MI NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO ME RESPONDA Y AHORA VAMOS A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS.

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

HERMANO BEE: ENTIENDO PERFECTAMENTE ESO PERO A VECES SI LAS DEJAS TERMINAR PODRIAN MATARTE

PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU: ES DIFICIL PREDECIR EL RESULTADO DE UNA PARTIDA

GHOST435: JUST ITS A LITTLE GAME AND PO IS THE WINNER

LORDZONE: SI TIGRESA OYERA TUS APOYOS ESO LA ANIMARIA PERO MEJOR ESPEREMOS A VER QUE PASA

JEFFERSONGONGORA: TE JURO QUE AHORA DEJARE QUE PO SE CONFUNDA UN POCO

KUNG FU TUFF 96: SI QUIERE GANARSE EL AMOR DE PO DE NUEVO TENDRA QUE TRABAJAR DURO PARA ELLO

LEONARD KENWAY: MEI LING FORMA PARTE IMPORTANTE DE ESTE JUEGO NO LO MENCIONARE PERO LO ESCRIBIRE

* * *

Capitulo 5: Historia de un pasado

* * *

_LAS REGLAS SON SENCILLAS, AMAR O MORIR, ELIGE SOLO TIENES UN MINUTO, QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO_

* * *

Luego de ese momento romantico entre po y tigresa ambos maestros se dirigieron a la cocina donde los demas furiosos los estaban esperando para poder desayunar de una buena vez.

Mono - (ve llegar a po) a gracias al cielo que llegas te habias tardado, que estabas haciendo

Po - (piensa Po piensa en algo bueno) estaba buscando mi camiseta

Mei ling - (dile algo bonito) te ves muy guapo Po

Po - (se sonroja levemente) gracias (seguido toma unas verduras una casuela y comienza a cocinar)

Song - am po podrias platicarnos de algo (curiosa)

Po - sobre que song (pregunta en un tono dulce)

Song - sobre la leona amarilla que te a estado coqueteando ultimamente (dijo con un tono de leve enojo)

Po - am quien te hablo de ella (confuso)

Grulla - dijiste que no le preguntarias (sorpredido)

Po - podrian decirme quien les dijo (confundido)

Hanna - fui yo papi (avergonzada)

Po - (suspira) ya habiamos hablado de eso niños, son cosas privadas y quedamos que nadie mas sabria de eso

Hanna - (hace sus orejas para atras como cachorrito regañado)

Po - (le soba la cabezita con dulzura haciendo sentir mejor a la pequeña) bueno creo que no sea malo que les hable sobre eso (sirve los platos de comida se sienta y se prepara para narrar la historia) bueno por donde deberia empezar

Tigresa - (curiosa) por el principio tal vez

Po - (sonrie con un poco de logica) cierto, BUENO todo empezo hace un año un dia despues de que me fui del palacio de jade

* * *

HISTORIA DE UN RECUERDO (narrada por po XD)

la mañana despues de que me habia ido del palacio llegue a un pueblo un poco pequeño pero muy lindo, lo primero que tenia que hacer era conseguir un lugar donde vivir lo cual fue un poco dificil, por suerte llevaba los ahorros de toda mi vida lo cual era 28,000 yuans en total, camine por todo el pueblo buscando a un agente de vienes raices, en una calle la encontre y entre al lugar.

Po - (entrando al local) am buenos dias

Loba - (sentada detras de un escritorio) buenos dias señor

Po - (camina hasta el escritorio) am se que a escuchado esto muchas veces pero busco una casa

Loba - (sonrie ante la inocensia del panda) le aseguro que si lo eh escuchado varias veces... y digame que tipo de casa busca ud

Po - (se sienta en una silla frente al escritorio) pues busco algo que sea lo suficientemente grande para un mamifero de mi tipo

Loba - (pensando) bueno podria ser un problema ya que no vemos muchos pandas por aqui... pero veamos que podemos encontrar (saca del escritorio unas formas donde tenia anotada las direcciones de varias casas y dibujos de como eran) quisiera seguirme por favor

Po - claro (se levanta de la silla y sigue a la loba fuera del local)

la loba cerro el local y comenzamos a caminar mientras conversavamos, y me pregunto si buscaba casa para mi familia pero yo le dije que era soltero y que no tenia familia

Lobo - (caminando al lado de po) entonces no tiene familia ni esposa pero busca casa grande solo para ud

Po - (caminando) asi es

Loba - (confundida) no entiendo como alguien como ud puede estar soltero, parece ser de esos hombres que darian la vida por su pareja es tierno adorable, esponjoso, suave. (comenzo a sonrojarse un poco por lo que dijo)

Po - (nota el sonrojo de la loba y se sonroja)

Loba - (lo nota y desvia la mirada) ya... ya llegamos a la primera casa (se detiene)

Po - (se detiene y mira la casa)

era una casa tipo traidicional solo que era de dos pisos y tenia dos puertas ambas se podian abrir las tejas eran color rojo carmesi y para llegar a la casa habia un camino de piedra el cual era jade, la casa media aproximadamente 30 x 20 Metro cuadrado de ancho y alto

Loba - gusta pasar (dijo con un poco de nervios)

Po - claro (dicho esto ambos entraron a la casa)

La loba abrio las puertas y se vio el interior de la casa y era demasiado espacioso se podia ver una ventanilla donde se suponia era la cocina, luego habia un pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

Loba - esta casa cuenta con cuatro habitaciones, 3 son medianas y otra es una habitacion matrimonial (se sonroja de nuevo)

Po - ma... matrimonial (sonrojado)

Loba - los baños estan en el segundo piso donde hay dos baños y dos de las habitaciones ya antes mencionadas

Po - mmm creo que deberiamos seguir buscando

Loba - de... de acuerdo (salen de la casa y cierra la puerta para seguir buscando la casa ideal)

30 MINUTOS DESPUES

seguiamos buscando casa ya era la ultima casa que veriamos en el dia.

Loba - (cansada) esta es la ultima casa (se detiene)

Po - (cansado se detiene y se sorprende)

la casa era como la primera solo que esta era mas hermosa, era de 3 pisos 40 x 30 metros cuadrados con tejas de color jade, varandales color dorado, ventanas en los dos pisos superiores y al lado habia una casa y en esa casa se veian algunas orejas de las ventanas y supuse que era una familia.

Loba - esta casa cuanta con mas de 6 habitaciones y 4 baños todos con tina, ademas de que el techo es grande y puede subir a el gracias a una escalera que hay en el tercer piso, una cocina amplia y comedor amplio para toda la familia pero como ud dijo que no tiene familia (es interrumpida por po)

Po - cuanto pide por esta casa (decidido)

Loba - (sorprendida) am 6,000 yuans pero

Po - (dice decidido) la compro

Loba - (sorprendida) seguro que podra pagarla señor

Po - seguro de eso, y digame Po por favor

Loba - de acuerdo Po

2 horas despues firme el contrato y los papeles de la casa, luego fui a comprar los muebles, una mesa, una cama, sillas para la mesa, sillones, vuros, y algo de comida para poder cenar en la noche, llegada la noche la casa ya estaba lista almenos para mi, aunque cuando iba llegando a casa escuche unos ruidos que venian de una calle, camine directo hacia donde provenia ese ruido, y era de una leona y su hija a las cuales les estaban robando unos cocodrilos bandidos y adivinen quienes eran.

Fhung - escuchen señoritas (refiriendose a las leonas) vamos a llevarnos todo lo que tienen y no intenten detenernos

Leona - (asustada y abrazando a su hija) porque intentariamos detenerlos

Fhung - yo que voy a saber (voltea la mirada) ghary toma su bolso

Ghary - el del mandado o el de cosas personales (confundido pues ya saben como es)

Fhung - (piensa) mmm que te parece !AMBOS!

Ghary - de acuerdo pero no grites (camina hacia la leona y su hija) con su permiso

Y antes de que se acercara mas una bola enorme de color blanco y negro cayera enfrente de ellas, se desenrollo y era po el cual como siempre habia llegado al rescate.

Po - (pone un semblante serio) ¿puedo saber que estan haciendo?

Fhung - ¿Po? que estas haciendo aqui (confundido)

Po - sabias que responder una pregunta con otra pregunta es un tonto (burlandose)

Fhung - (enojado toma su sombrero y lo tira) mira no me importa que haces aqui, me importa que estas solo y no podras contra nosotros

Po - eso ya lo veremos (se pone en pocision de combate) !PREPARENSE PARA SENTIR EL TRUENO!

Fhung - (con los cocodrilos a un lado de el) listos chicos accion

Todos - (sueltan sus armas) NOS RENDIMOS

Fhung - eso no tontos, lo de kung fu (toma su arma)

Todos - aaaah (toman sus armas y corren a atacar a po)

20 minutos despues

todos estaban derrotados pero habia quedado seberamente herido ya que dos de los cocodrilos me habian cortado con sus espadas dejandome asi dos marcas en la espalda, ellos salieron huyendo despues de eso ya no recuerdo nada.

* * *

FIN DE LA HISTORIA

* * *

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la historia de po eh incluso po se habia quitado la camisa para mostrarles las marcas que les habian dejado los cocodrilos, y tigresa, song , y mei ling estaban sorprendidas

Grulla - entonces no recuerdas nada mas de eso

Po - nada amigo (de hecho si lo recordaba pero esas eran cosas privadas y preferia no contarlas)

Shifu - (llegando a la cocina) que hacen todavia aqui ya terminaron de desayunar

Todos - si maestro (dicen al unisono)

Shifu - entonces vayan a entrenar, tu tambien po

Po - quisiera acompañarlos maestro pero no puedo le prometi a los niños mostrarles el palacio y despues de eso practicaremos un poco de futbol (si que estaba atareado XD)

Shifu - ¿futbol? que es eso (confundido)

Hanna - es un deporte (contesto)

Mei ling - que tipo de deporte (interesada)

Po - shiang puedes ir por el balon esta en la maleta (dicho esto el niño fue a la habitacion por el balon)

5 minutos despues

Shiang - papa el balon no esta (dijo llegando con las manos vacias)

Po - no esta, (preocupado) ahora tendre que ir por el a casa, (se levanta de la silla) un momento quien cuidara a los niños ammm (mira por toda la cocina) Tigresa puedo encargarte a mis niños por un rato por favor

Tigresa - claro pero (no termina)

Po - niños vuelvo dentro de poco portense bien y obedezcan a tigresa si

Niños - si papi

Po - bien, tigresa cuidalos bien y nada de kung fu para ellos (los protegia demasiado) es en serio son demasiado pequeños para aprender kung fu y como se que me ignoraras prometeme que no les enseñaras kung fu

Tigresa - (estaba en un rincon sin salida queria enseñarle a los niños kung fu pero si po la obligaba a prometer no enseñarles ella tenia que cumplirlo) esta bien lo prometo

Po - bien (sale de la cocina) regreso dentro de poco cuidense niños

Niños - con cuidado pa (se despiden)

luego de 20 minutos Po habia salido del pueblo con direccion a su hogar mientras los maestros entrenaban, menos tigresa porque como tenia que cuidar a los niños y tambien a la bebe el maestro shifu le dijo que no debia dejar nunca solo a un bebe por lo cual decidio convivir con los hijos de Po

Tigresa - y diganme niños que acostumbran hacer tan temprano (interesada y mientras cargaba a la bebe contra su pecho)

Kumi - pues lo primero que hacemos es, desayunar

Shiang - despues, cambiarnos de ropa osea quitarnos la pijama

Hanna - luego, nos preparamos para la escuela, pero hace poco comenzaron las vacaciones, asi que ahora practicamos futbol con papa

Tigresa - (interesada) que es eso de futbol

Kumi - es un deporte (contesto)

Tigresa - que tipo de deporte (curiosa)

Hanna - es jugar con un balon, es como una pelota solo que este es mucho mas grueso, pesado, y tiene un diseño como tu qipao (señala su qipao)

Tigresa - se oye interesante (interesada)

Shiang - cuando papa regrese con el balon tal vez puedas pedirle que te enseñe.

Tigresa - cuando lo vea le preguntare si me enseña (le sonrie al pequeño)

Kumi - y dinos tu que haces tan temprano (interesada)

Tigresa - (alza a la bebe un poco para acomodarla mejor) pues por lo general entreno

Shiang - y cuando tienes tiempo libre (interesado)

Tigresa - entreno tambien (comenzando a avergonzarse)

Hanna - entonces lo que dijo papa es cierto (sorprendida)

Tigresa - que dijo (curiosa)

Hanna - dijo que tu eras adicta a entrenar kung fu y al parecer mucho

Tigresa - pues no adicta sino que toda mi vida solo eh sabido hacer eso entrenar y practicar kung fu

Hanna - ojala algun dia papa quiera enseñarnos kung fu

Tigresa - solo tienen que pedirselo

Kumi - se lo hemos pedido, pero dice que todavia somos pequeños para practicar kung fu

Tigresa - tonterias yo empeze mi entrenamiento a los 4 años

Shiang - enserio, pero si mejor tu le pides que nos enseñe

Tigresa - am es que no lo se es solo que su padre esta muy molesto conmigo

Shiang - porque esta molesto contigo (interesado)

Tigresa - pues yo lo trate muy mal desde que llego aqui hac años (hace las orejas para atras) y el año pasado lo trate tan mal y se fue del palacio por eso (intentando aguantar las lagrimas) por eso no tengo la valentia suficiente para ir y pararme frente a el

Escritor - eso dices tu pero bien que lo besaste el capitulo pasado no (XD)

tigresa comenzo a sollozar con la mirada clavada en el suelo iba a comenzar a llorar pero sintio como si unas manitas suaves y tersas la la rodearan por completo y la abrazaron levanto la mirada para ver a los niños de po abrazandola lo cual la sorprendio mucho y la reconforto demasiado.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON PO

estaba llegando a su casa entro y comenzo a buscar el balon, en su habitacion en el segundo piso en la cocina y en el vaul de su cuarto hasta que lo encontro debajo de su cama lo tomo y reviso que estuvier en perfectas condiciones, iba a salir de su casa hasta que escucho que alguien mas habia entrado volteo la mirada para ver quien era pero fue golpeado por una vara de kendo.

Po - au... (se soba pero recibe otro golpe) au... oye para (iba a recibir otro golpe pero sostuvo el palo de kendo tirando al suelo a la persona que lo tenia y se sento encima de ella arroja el palo a un lado para ver de quien se trataba y era la misma leona que habia salvado a ella y a su hija) ¿Akira?

Akira - ¿Po? eres tu (confundida) que haces aqui crei que habias ido al valle de la paz

Po - si fui pero regrese porque olvide el balon

Akira - am po te molestaria un poco si te pidiera que te quitaras de encima de mi (un poco incomoda)

Po - oh si claro (se quita de encima de akira y enseguida ella lo abraza)

Akira - (abrazando a po) no sabes lo mucho que te eh extrañado

Po - (le regresa el abrazo O_O) y yo a ti

el abrazo duro 7 minutos seguidos

Po - (se separa lentamente) y donde esta la pequeña de Aiko

Akira - esta en casa haciendo dibujos, quieres pasar a saludarla (esperando respuesta)

Po - claro vamos (se levanta y ayuda a akira a levantarse)

ambos salieron de la casa de po y la cerro con llave, y luego caminaron a la casa que estaba al lado de la de po

(ella es su vecina)

entraron y su casa era igual que la de po solo que era un poco mas pequeña que la suya mira a todos lados y miro a la pequeña leoncita de 7 años sentada en una mesa haciendo dibujos, la leoncita escucho que su mama habia regresado pero al ver que po tambien venia con ella se emociono

Aiko - Pooo (se levanta y corre a abrazar a po)

Po - hola aiko (levanta a la leoncita en sus brazos y la abraza) me extrañaste

Aiko - si (abraza con fuerza al panda rodeando con sus brazitos el cuello de po) estaba haciendo unos dibujos quieres verlos

Po - veamoslos pues (mientras carga a la pequeña en sus brazos akira sonreia al ver la escena)

llegaron a la mesa y aiko les mostro algunos dibujos que habia hecho , habia uno de una casa, ella y su mama, de su casa, la casa de po, pero habia uno que le lleno de ternura el alma a po, eran el sus hijos ella y su mama todos ellos juntos como una familia feliz.

Po - estan muy precioso aiko (le da un beso en la cabeza a aiko)

Aiko - oh espera hay algo que quiero mostrarte (po la baja y aiko corre a su cuarto que estaba en el segundo piso)

Po - (toma el dibujo y va con akira la cual estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina) esto si es bonito no te parece

Akira - si lo es (toma el dibujo) le agradas demasiado po, hasta te ve como una figura paterna

Po - eso puedo verlo (sonrie)

Akira - (se acerca mas a po) y no has considerado hacer realidad su sueño

Po - pues lo eh pensado pero es que no se que hacer (pensando mientras siente que akira le toma la barbilla)

Akira - no solo aiko quiere que tu te unas a nuestra familia sabes (se acerca lentamente al rostro de po)

Po - (se acerca al rostro de akira y la besa)

ambos se estaban besando apasionadamente y con amor y al parecer po si se habia enamorado de alguien mas

* * *

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

* * *

para los que se preguntan que paso quiero decirles que decidi cambiar la historia y escribir mucho mas espero que les haya gustado ya saben un review no hace daño y si tenen sugerencias ya saben dejenmelas y yo las atendere y recuerden uds tienen la oportunidad de decidir de que tratara mi proxima historia una persona ya participo y es LEONARD KENWAY y lo tomare en cuenta creeme que si y esto a sido todo nos vemos hasta la proxima.


	6. Chapter 6: Un Nuevo Peon En El Tablero

**HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO A QUE ESTAS MUY EMOCIONADO POR KUNG FU PANDA 3, OH ESTAS CANSADO DE QUE DREAMWORKS NO SAQUE LA PELICULA MAS RAPIDO**

**OLA QUE TAL COMO ESTAN HACE POCO NOS LEIMOS Y LA VERDAD ES QUE UGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGU ES EPOCA DE VACACIONES, TENGO DE REGRESO MI COMPUTADORA, Y TENGO GORRO (ES NEGRO CON UNA CALVERITA BIEN BONITA PERO QUE CHINGON XD) BUENO AQUÍ LES VENGO TRAYENDO LA SEXTA ENTREGA DE ESTA INCREIBLE SERIE DE SUCESOS INCREIBLES Y ROMANTICOS QUE SUCEDIERON HACE UN AÑO PERO AHORA, ES….. AHORA (XD) ^_^ PORQUE LA CARITA PUES PORQUE SI, UNA COSA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PIENSO PONER UN PERSONAJE OC Y QUIERO QUE USTEDES MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES DECIDAN SI DEBE SER HOMBRE OH MUJER, SI ES MENOR O MAYOR, SI ES NIÑO OH NIÑA, SI AMA A ESPECIES DEL GENERO OPUESTO O DE SU MISMO GENERO (XD) ESO NO LO TOMEN EN CUENTA, Y TAMBIEN PODRAN DECIDIR QUE TIPO DE PAPEL TENDRA EN LA HISTORIA Y O QUE TIPO DE CARÁCTER TENDRA SI SERA MALO O BUENO Y PUES DE ESTO EN SUS MANOS Y AHORA PONGAMONOS A RESPONDER REVIEWS , AH UNA COSA MAS LA LEONA QUE RECIEN MENSIONE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ES MEXICANA.**

**CAPITULO 6: Un nuevo peon en el tablero **

_Es la calma que precede ante una Tormenta, que ya había pasado hace mucho_

FLASHBACK DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR.

_Akira – sabes ella no es la única que quiere que te unas a la familia(lentamente se acerca al rostro de po) _

_Po – (se acerca lentamente al rostro de Akira)_

_Hasta el punto en el que sus labios se encontraran en un profundo beso al parecer si se había enamorado de alguien mas _

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Po se separa de golpe de los labios de la leona, dejándola un poco confundida, po desvia la mirada y clava la mirada en el suelo con un gesto de tristeza

Akira – (lo nota y se preocupa de el) po….. (posa su mano en el hombro izquierdo de po) po que ocurre

Po – (se le caen una cuantas lagrimas) Snif Snif (se limpia la cara) nada…. Nada Akira no te preocupes es solo que (comienza a llorar y sollozar ) no se si pueda volver a amar a alguien no después de lo que paso hace un año (dijo con una voz entre cortada y con tono quebradizo)

Akira – (siente como si su corazón fuera atravezado por miles de flechas se acerco a po y lo abrazo con la intensión de reconfortarlo)

Po – (sintió el abrazo de akira asi que giro sin safarse del abrazo y devolverle el abrazo a akira)

Akira – (mira el tierno gesto de po y decide comenzar a cantar una canción en voz baja de manera que po pudiera escucharla) _La distancia es tan grande entre tu y yo, a pesar que te miro a diario y escucho tu voz, te veo compartiendo entre tus amigos desde lejos miro no me atrevo a ir, cruzas por mi lado y me vuelvo nada, solo imagino que pudiera ser, si a lo mejor sientes lo mismo y por miedo no dices nada por que alguien te rompió el corazón (TIGRESA HIJA DE ·$%$·"!) y piensas que lo mismo hare yo, no es asi todavía queda gente dispuesta a entregarse en el amor, y quiero demostrar que puedo yo ser así, si me dices que si, veras que cuidare como un tesoro lo nuestro asi que no tengas miedo. _

Po – (deja de llorar al oir a akira cantarle aquella canción por lo cual decidió acompañarla a cantar) _e-en- en el dia de ayer te vi pasar, y no supe como introducirme poderte ganar hasta eh practicado lo que te diría, y no encuentro forma de llegar a ti, te haces imposible mientras yo me muero, solo imagino que pudiera se_r….. (mira que akira estaba sorprendida por que po la acompañara en el canto y ambos comienzan a cantar)

Ambos -_ si a lo mejor sientes lo mismo y por miedo no dices nada por que alguien te rompió el corazón (ambos se paran de la mesa tomados de las manos y comienzan a bailar)y piensas que lo mismo hare yo, no es asi todavía queda gente dispuesta a entregarse en el amor, y quiero demostrar que puedo yo ser así, si me dices que si, veras que cuidare como un tesoro lo nuestro asi que no tengas miedo, wooooh por que alguien te rompió el corazón y piensas que lo mismo hare yo, no es asi todavía queda gente dispuesta a entregarse en el amor, y quiero demostrar que puedo yo ser así, si me dices que si, veras que cuidare como un tesoro lo nuestro asi que no tengas miedo, noooo, noooo, (vuelven a acercar sus rostros)ASI QUE NO TENGAS MIEDOOOOOOOO (Se vuelven a besar pero esta vez era un beso apasionado y muy lleno de amor por parte de ambos) _

Se separan lentamente hasta que sus mirada se cruzaran entre si, po se quedo viendo los ojos azules cual mismo cielo los cuales lo hipnotizaban, y ella se quedaba viendo los ojos verdes cual jade los mismo que le habían hechizado y enamorado desde la primera vez que pudo verlos fijamente, mientras po llevo su mano a la mejilla de akira y comienza a acariciarla dulcemente, akira lleva su mano con la de po y la sujeta con fuerza para luego ronronear en esta, lo cual le pareció muy tierno a po toda esa triztesa se esfumo de repente.

Akira – entonces que me dices po te unes a nuestra familia (espera una respuesta)

Po – tal vez, primero tengo que hablar con mis niños pero por mi parte es un si (se inclino para besar a la leona de nuevo pero un ruido hizo que se apartara de golpe)

Era aiko la cual estaba bajando las escaleras rápidamente, pero con cuidado pensando que po se había ido pero para su buena suerte el seguía ahí y al verlo sonríe felizmente y corrió hacia el , po al ver que la pequeña se acercaba rápidamente supuso que aiko quería que la cargara, se inco abrio los brazos y espero que la pequeña llegara para levantarla en sus brazos, la pequeña al llegar a los brazos de po se aferro con sus brazitos al cuelo de lo, po al tenerla en sus brazos la encerro en sus brazos y la levanto en un cariñoso abrazo de oso. :3

Po – y que era lo que me querías mostrar pequeña (interesado)

Aiko – (saca de su bolsillo una pequeña piedra) Esto (era una piedra de jade verdadero)

Po – es muy bonita aiko, igual que tu (revise un beso en la mejilla de parte de la pequeña y el, le devolvió el beso) me tengo que ir pequeña

Aiko – aaaaaah por que (desilusionada)

Po – es que deje a los niños en el palacio de jade (mira que aiko baja la mirada un poco triste pero la toma del mentón y levanta su mirada para verla directo a los ojos) pero nos volveremos a ver

Aiko – en serio (emocionada) ¿Cuándo?

Po - mañana, lo que me recuerda (voltea a ver a akira aun con aiko en sus brazos) mañana me toca jugar un partido de futbol es la semifinal del mundial y me preguntaba si a ustedes dos les gustaría ir

Akira – tan pronto la semifinal y contra quien les toca ir (interesada)

Po – contra Alemania (responde un poco nervioso) va a ser un partido demasiado difícil esto decidirá si seguiremos en el mundial

Akira – pues mañana no tenemos nada que hacer asi que claro que iremos y a que hora será (interesada)

Po – el partido será en Beijing a las 3 de la tarde (mira que akira lo anota)

Akira – bien, a las tres de la tarde no faltaremos (dijo emocionada de ir al partido)

Aiko – (emocionada de ir al partido)

Po – en ese caso (saca de su bolsillo dos boletos de entrada) sin esto no las dejaran entrar (se los da a Akira) espero verlas ahí

Aiko – claro que ahí estaremos po (recibe un beso en la mejilla de parte de po)

Po – bien me tengo que ir (baja a aiko lentamente al suelo y toma su balón el cual era como el balón del mundial 2014) nos vemos mañana

Akira, Aiko – adiós po (se despiden y lo ven salir por la puerta)

30 minutos después

Po estaba de regreso en el valle de la paz y se encontraba subiendo las mil escaleras del palacio, y ahora ya no se cansaba demasiado, al entrar al palacio de jade se dirigió al salón de entrenamiento, eran las 12:08 de la tarde por lo que supuso que seguirían entrenando, entro al salón y se sorprendió y se lleno de ternura al ver a sus hijos jugando con la mujer que alguna vez era el amor de su vida, estaban jugando a las damas chinas, eran los niños contra tigresa.

Tigresa – (mientras cargaba a la bebe) veamos (elige con mucho cuidado su movida, hasta que decide mover una pieza negra por 3 veces) corónenme

Niños – (estaban sorprendidos y ponen una pieza encima de la que tigresa había movido) Muy inteligente maestra tigresa (dijo Kumiko) pero (Le sigue Shiang) Creo que nosotros ganamos (Hannah toma una pieza y la mueve mas de 8 veces) Ganamos por 4 vez el dia de hoy

Tigresa y los demás furiosos, eh incluso po estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades de los niños en este juego y tigresa jamás había perdido, y ser vencido por un niño era algo vergonzoso.

Tigresa – como puede ser posible que pierda jamás había perdido en este juego (sorprendida)

Kumi – como dijo papa una vez, el hecho de que sea una racha demasiado alta.

Hannah – no significa que no sea insuperable (continuo Hannah)

Tigresa – eso no es muy importante ahora, quiero la revancha (iba a decirl otra cosa pero la interrumpió po)

Po – mejor deja de intentarlo Tigresa, mis niños son invencibles creeme yo ya eh intentado vencerlos (recargado en el marco de la puerta)

Niños – PAPA! (salen corriendo a abrazar a po)

Po se inca abre los brazos y espera a tener a sus niños en sus brazos, al momento de estar cerca de po los niños literalmente se lanzan contra el abrazandolo y derribándolo, los furiosos incluyendo a mei ling a song y a tigresa estaban llenos de ternura, se levanta del suelo con el bebe todavía en sus brazos y camina hasta estar cerca de la escena al igual que los demás furiosos, po se levanta del suelo abrazando a los niños,

Po – miren que traje (toma el balón y se los muestra)

Niños – (dicen al unisono) EL BALON

Kumi – ahora ya podremos entrenar futbol (toma el balón)

Po – vamos pues (se levanta) quieren venir con nosotros chicos.

Mei Ling – con tal de descansar un poco (hace una pequeña pausa y suspira) por mi esta bien, yo voy

Po – alguien mas (esperando a que alguien mas se uniera)

Mantis – (se encontraba en el hombro de mono) yo voy (salta del hombro de mono y sube a la cabeza de Shiang)

Grulla – yo también voy (camina y se pone a un lado de po)

Song – yo también voy con ustedes (se pone a un lado de po)

Vibora – yo también voy (sube y se enrosca en el cuerpo de Kumi la cual estaba un poco asustada ya que le tenia una fobia pequeña a las víboras)

Mono – yo también voy con ustedes (se pone a un lado de grulla)

De inmediato todos voltearon a ver a tigresa con una cara de (VAS A VENIR TAMBIEN!) la cual estaba interesada de ver como es ese deporte del futbol.

Tigresa – nosotros también vamos (dicho esto po salió junto con los demás seguidos de tigresa hasta el jardín principal el cual era lo suficiente mente grande para poder jugar futbol)

Tardaron un rato hasta a ver dejado todo despejado, ya que en todo el jardín habían estuches de armas, unos muñecos de entrenamiento, y algunas cosas que po uso para hacer las porterías palos de bambu las cuales eran iguales a las porterías de los estadios, una vez listas las porterías y las zonas marcadas todo estaba listo para empezar, los furioso estaban esperando a que po y los niños, los cuales iban llegando con uniformes de futbol, rodilleras, tenis de futbol rápido (los de soccer creo que se usan en los estadios oh no se no me acuerdo) shorts cubriendo desde la cintura hasta parte de la rodilla, y una camisa de un equipo, La camisa de Po , era de la SELECCIÓN MEXICANA (A HUEVO ESTE SUJETO SI SABE DE FUTBOL) La de Kumi, Era la camisa de la selección de Brasil (EN RECUERDO DE NEYMAR JR) La de Hannah era de la selección de Brasil (SE HIZO LO QUE SE PUDO) y la de Shiang era como la de po también de la SELECCIÓN MEXICANA (ESTE NIÑO TAMBIEN SABE DE FUTBOL).

Escritor – cuando me refiero a las camisetas de las selecciones me refiero a las que usaron este año (las camisas y uniformes de 2014)

Todos los furioso al principio pensaron que estaban usando, pero luego pensaron que tal vez era el equipo que se usaba en el futbol.

Po – bien mis niños, comenzamos con los estiramientos de los musculos (comienza a hacer flexiones en su mismo lugar seguido de los niños los cuales estiraron las piernas, trotaron en su mismo lugar dieron unos cuantos saltos, y se preparaban mentalmente para el partido) bien chicos ya conocen las reglas, nada de jalones, ni puñetazos ni nada por el estilo, recuerden ir solo por el balón, golpeen a alguien en una barrida y se les sancionara con una falta (se pone de portero)

Hannah estaba de portera y Kumi y shaing serian los delanteros y defensas.

Shiang – lista para la revancha hermana, podras tomar venganza de la ultima vez que te gane (sonríe maléficamente)

Kumi – eso fue la semana pasada, este dia será diferente hermano (kumi pone el balón en el centro enfrente de las escaleras unos cuantos centímetros lejos)

Po – (saca un silbato) oye mono podrías sonar el silbato de inicio (se lo lanza a mono y este lo atrapa) hazlo sonar cuando te indique

Mono – de acuerdo amigo (se pone el silbato en la boca esperando la señal de po)

Po – listos niños (mira que ellos asienten) lista Hannah (ella lo mira y asiente) AHORA MONO

Mono – (suena el silbato)

Todos – (en cuanto sono el silbato todos pusieron completa atención al juego)

Po se había ocupado de explicarles a todos como es el partido y como son las condiciones de victoria y del juego, y algunos ya tenian a que equipo apoyar (Tigresa, Song, Y Mei Ling Apoyaban Al equipo de Po y Shaing. Grulla, Mantis, Y Vibora apoyaban al equipo de Kumi Y Hannah mientras Mono era comentarista, y Shifu Era arbitro)

Mono – (narrando el partido) Y ARRANCAMOS CON ESTA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE PARTIDO, , y el balón pertenece al equipo brasileño, llega Shaing Guardado a intentar tomar la posecion del balón, Kumi Jr lo burla buscando un espacio para pasar , LE HACE UN TUNEL A SHIANG DANDOLE PASO PARA AVANZAR ESTA CERCA DEL AREA PO OCHOA ESTA PREPARADA VIENE EL TIRO YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, Balon que queda en las manos del arquero, se la pasa a Shaing , el esférico ahora pertenece al equipo mexicano Shaing logra burlar a la defensa, ESTA DENTRO DEL AREA METE TIRO SAN BOMBASOOOOOO (Hannah se lanza por el balón pero no lo alcanza y entra) GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL DE MEXICOOOOOO (Y SHAING SE VA A CELEBRAR CON SU PADRE EL CUAL LO RECIBE CON UN ABRAZO)

Shifu – (Suena el silbato y siguen con el resto del partido)

90 MINUTOS DESPUES MAS 3 MINUTOS DE COMPENSACION

El partido había acabado y los ganadores habían sido Po Y Shiang (y Shiang al estar un poco cansado y jadeante por la batalla librada estaba presumiendo su victoria al igual que Song, Mei, Y Tigresa) el marcador final 9-8 y un penal que no era penal (ese shifu esta igual que el portugués) Kumi , y Hannah estaban un poco decepcionadas por no haber podido ganar esta vez, pero po estaba orgulloso de ellas no por haber perdido sino por haber perdido y ser buenas perdedoras no como shiang , el cual se había quedado dormido en el regazo de tigresa.

Po – buen partido mis niños, espero no se ponga asi de intenso mañana (preocupado)

Shifu – como que mañana (confundido)

Po – cierto se me había olvidado decirles mañana me toca ir a jugar a Beijing (un poco preocupado)

Song – A Beijing que iras a hacer hasta haya (sorprendida)

Po – mañana es la semifinal de la copa del mundo, si ganamos iremos a la final (cansado)

Tigresa – a que hora será eso (interesada)

Po – a las tres de la tarde, pero como es un lugar muy lejos en Beijing tendremos que salir a la una para llegar a tiempo (cansado)

Mei Ling – podemos ir con ustedes (interesada en ver como es un partido en un estadio)

Po – de hecho eso mismo les quería preguntar a todos les gustaría presenciar un partido que hara historia en la vida del futbol (espera una respuesta)

Mono – yo voy (emocionado)

Grulla – yo también (emocionado)

Tigresa – cuenta con migo po (emocionada eso es algo raro en ella)

Mei Ling – Y Conmigo (emocionada)

Song – conmigo Tambien (emocionada)

Vibora – yo también voy (emocionada)

Mantis – yo también ire (emocionado)

Shifu – yo también ire con ustedes (emocionado)

Po – bien (toma unas botellas de madera con agua adentro y se las lanza a Kumi, Shiang, Hannah) niños váyanse a cambiar y te ahí haber que hacemos

Kumi – nos ibas a mostrar el palacio recuerdas pa (recordándole el trato)

Po – (sonríe con un poco de ironia) de acuerdo vayan a cambiarse, luego les mostrare el palacio (hubiera agregado algo mas pero no pudo al ver a sus hijos corrian a toda velocidad mientras dejaban un rastro de polvo) Mmmmm aaaah (sonríe mientras suspira)

Despues de que Po les mostrara el palacio, la noche había llegado demasiado rápido, todos en el palacio se encontraban en la cocina estaban terminando de cenar, pero po les dijo que tenia que ir rápido con su padre por lo cual tigresa volveria a cuidar a los niños solo por un rato y no solo eso sino que también los dormiría como le haría eso lo iba a averiguar e iban a dormir en el cuarto de tigresa, luego de haber cenado po fue corriendo con su padre antes de que cerrara el restaurante le había dicho que les puciera las pijamas ya que algunas veces necesitaban ayuda que a la bebe le diera leche tibia, lo cual seria un problema ya que no había leche pero eso lo arreglaría luego.

Tigresa – (poniéndole su pijama a Shiang) bien shiang hora de dormir

Shiang – (solo sonríe y se mete en la cama)

Tigresa – ustedes también niñas (las niñas terminaban de ponerse la parte de arriba de sus pijamas)

Kumi, Y Hannah – (Escuchan que tigresa las llama y se meten a la cama junto con shiang)

Tigresa – y por lo general, po que hace para dormirlos (mientras cargaba a la bebe)

Kumi – por lo general nos cuenta historias, cuentos. (arropándose)

Hannah – oh también nos canta para podernos dormir (abrazando un pequeño muñeco de peluche)

Tigresa – y ustedes que prefieren que haga, les canto, o les cuento una historia (interesada en la respuesta)

Shaing – podrías cantarnos (acostado)

Tigresa – quieren que les cante (mira que los 3 le asienten y comienza a pensar en una canción de cuna) um ya se esta es una canción de cuna que me cantaban cuando era pequeña (se aclara la garganta y comienza a cantar)

Duerman pequeños, duerman en su hogar

El sol se metió, sus ojos deben cerrar

El petirrojo a su nido se va

Niños – (comienzan a adormitarse por la canción de po)

Duerman tranquilos, duerman en su hogar

La luz se fue, dejo la oscuridad

Sus ojitos deben cerrar, el petirrojo a su nido se va

Mi corazón, les dara mi calor

Niños – (boztesan y cierran poco a poco sus ojos)

Sus sueños, yo cuidare

Con mis arrullos, los dormiré

Descansen en mi pecho, una última vez

Cuando despierten mañana aquí estaré…(termina de cantar)

Niños – (se quedan profundamente dormidos de una forma un poco extraña se estaban abrazando mientras dormían mientras que rie en voz baja)

Tigresa – buenas noches niños (voltea la mirada hasta ver a la bebe la cual estaba enrollada en una suave mantita pero seguía despierta) en cuanto a ti no se que hacer, po dijo que te dormías con leche tibia pero no tenemos leche a menos de que (se dirige a la puerta y saca la cabeza para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie vuelve a entrar y cierra la puerta con seguro) no creo que haya algo de malo si lo hago además es solo por esta vez

deja a la bebe en la cama a un lado de su hermana mayor para que luego, lentamente comenzara a desabotonarse el Qipao el cual al estar completamente desabotonado se lo quita, y al parecer usaba vendas en el pecho, **(UN DATO QUE HACE POCO LEONARD KENWAY ES QUE DIJE QUE TIGRESA NO TENIA PECHOS PERO AL PARECER SI TENIA PERO SE LOS VENDABA YA QUE ERAN GRANDES Y ESO LE IMPEDIA HACER KUNG FU SIN QUE LE ESTORBARA ``GRACIAS LEONARD ^_^ ´´)** se comienza a quitar las vendas con un poco de dificultad y al dar la ultima vuelta para quitarse las vendas sus grandes pechos rebotaron y al mismo momento ella se sentía aliviada sentía que estaban encarcelados y en cuanto se quito las vendas se sintió libre, llevo sus manos a cubrir su pecho, tomo a la bebe en sus brazos y la acerco a uno de sus pechos, al principio la bebe se negaba a tomar de su pecho tal vez porque ella estaba acostumbrada a la leche de biberón, hasta que tigresa acerca a la bebe un poco mas a su pecho y ahí fue cuando comenzó la bebe a intentar sorber leche del pecho de la felina, tigresa al sentir a la bebe sugcionando su pezón sintió un escalo frio en su espina dorsal, sintió que perdería el equilibrio, pero para su suerte ahí en su cuarto había una silla y se sento antes de caer al suelo, paso un rato sin que de su pecho saliera una sola gota de leche pero justo cuando se iba a dar por vencida lo inesperado paso, tigresa la mejor maestra de kung fu de toda china estaba amamantando a la hija de su futuro esposo (AY AAAAHAAAAAA) el estar amamantando le transmitia a la felina una gran felicidad.

10 MINUTOS DESPUES

La bebe se había quedado dormida en los brazos de tigresa, esta solo sonrio al ver la tierna carita que ponía la bebita al dormir, tan siquiera la puso de vuelta en la cama junto con sus hermanas y hermano dentro de las sabanas, y sonrio aun mas al ver a kumi abrazar a la bebe, de repente escucho un ruido proveniente del pasillo, se puso rápidamente su chaleco sin oportunidad de ponerse las vendas, abrió su puerta y vio a po dando pasos cuidadosos, largos, y sileciosos.

Tigresa – (sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta a sus espaldas) por que tardaste tanto pò (interesada y hablando en tono bajo)

Po – (camina hasta ella y se detiene hasta estar frente a ella) lo siento, cuando termine de estar con mi papa, tuve que pedirle que me diera un poco de leche con eso de se había acabado pero tardo demasiado para encontrarla, pero ya tengo la leche (le muestra un biberón con leche tibia) sigue despierta la bebe

Tigresa – (nerviosa) bueno respecto a eso ya esta dormida

Po – (sorprendido) en serio…. Vaya que fue lo que hiciste para dormirla (interesado)

Tigresa – luego te digo… ahora tengo que buscar donde dormir esta noche (pensando donde dormir)

Po – (se le prende el foco) y si duermes en mi habitación

Tigresa – (se sonroja y trata de sonar seria) aaaam dices en la misma habitación, y en la misma cama (sonrojada)

Po – am si acaso tiene algo de malo (confundido)

Tigresa – no nada es solo que (pensando: _VAMOS TIGRESA ESTA ES UNA OPORTUNIDAD PARA HACER QUE TE PERDONE) _bueno ya que insistes

Po – (abre la puerta de su habitación) Las Damas primero

Tigresa – (entra primero pero antes de que po entrara lo detuvo y le dijo) puedes esperar aquí un momento por favor

Po – (confundido) am de acuerdo (tras decir esto la felina cierra la puerta)

5 minutos después la felina le dice a po que podía pasar, pero al entar el panda se encuentra con una sorprensa que casi lo deja desmayado en el suelo, Tigresa se encontraba semidesnuda enfrente de po y lo único que estaba usando en ese momento era sus bragas las cuales parecían una tanga roja con detalles dorados de flores, y una camiseta blanca que tenia escrito en letras Chinas (SE SINCERO CON TUS DESEOS) y de esta forma deja denotarle a po que sus pechos eran grandes pero estaban cubiertos por la camisa, al pobre panda casi le da una hemorragia nasal al ver a la felina que poco a poco comenzaba a volver a amar.

Tigresa – (sonrojada y un poco avergonzada) vamos po es hora de dormir (le dice con una voz sensual para luego acostarse en la cama)

Po – (se dirigió a la cama y se acosto en la cama junto a tigresa, la cual al tener a po en el cama lo atrapa hundiendo su cabeza en el brazo derecho de po usándolo como si fuera una almohada)

Tigresa – (se levanta unos centímetros de la cama y le de un beso en la mejilla a Po) Buenas noches po (cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir)

Po – (sonrojado) buenas noches tigresa (cierra los ojos y piensa: veamos si esta vez aprovechas y no me dejas ir, cierra los ojos y se dispone a dormir)

La noche fue tranquila y sileciosa, pero habían dos personas que se habían metido al cuarto de po mientras el dormía y se acostaron junto a el (adivinen quienes eran) Song y Mei Ling las cuales se encontraban igual que tigresa semidesnudas solo usando sus bragas y una camiseta y ninguna de las dos estaba usando vendas por lo cual el pecho se expandieron dejando ver su tamaño enorme.

Song – (acostada a un lado de po y clavando sus pechos en el brazo de po, Piensa: _NO DEJARE QUE ME LO ARREBATES TAN FACILMENTE RAYITAS_)

Mei Ling – (estaba acostada encima de po recargando sus pechos encima del abdomen plano y musculoso de Po lo cual la excito un poco)

Y Ninguno de los dos sabían que esas dos estaban en la misma habitación que ellos por lo cual en la mañana se llevaran una gran sorpresa al despertar

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

Y CON ESTA ESCENA MEDIO EROTICA TERMINAMOS ESTE RARO CAPITULO, Y SI LES GUSTO EL CAP YA SABEN DEJEN UN REVIEW EN ESTE SEXY Y SENSUAL CUADRO EN BLANCO DE AQUÍ ABAJO, Y SI ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LEES MI HISTORIA DEJAME UN REVIEW DANDOME TU OPINION YA QUE ESO ME AYUDA BASTANTE Y AQUÍ SE DESPIDE ROCK ROJA NOS LEEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA ADIOOOOOOOS UNA COSA MAS YA SUBI LA HISTORIA DE KUNG FU HALO s/10547776/1/Kung-Fu-Halo-La-Era-Del-Spartan adios ahora si


	7. Chapter 7: El Dia Del Partido

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UN XBOX ONE A QUE YO TENGO UN XBOX ELITE

HOLA QUE TAL, COMO ESTAN HACE POCO NOS VOLVIMOS A LEER PERO QUIERO QUE SEPAN LA RAZON POR LA CUAL ESCRIBO SEGUIDO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA Y LA RAZON ES PORQUE SOY ADICTO AL KFP TIPO (¿QUIEN EN ESTA SANTA PAGINA NO XD?) PERO BUENO AQUÍ LES VENGO TRAYENDO EL CAPITULO 7 DE ESTA EMOCIONANTE HISTORIA Y ALGO QUE ME ESTA GUSTANDO ES QUE MI HISTORIA ESTA EMPEZANDO A SER VISTA POR MUCHAS PERSONAS POR LO CUAL A MI ME INSPIRA MUCHISIMO A SEGUIR CON ESTA INCREIBLE, DRAMATICA, PERVERTIDA, EROTICA, Y CUALQUIER OTRA COSA QUE TERMINE EN TICA PERO BUENO DEJO DE ABURRIRLOS CON ESO Y VAMOS A CONTESTAR UNOS CUANTOS REVIEWS.

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

VULKASSKULL: QUIERES MAS TEN MAS

CRWOLF: NO TENGO MIEDO CON TANTAS COSAS QUE ME HAN PASADO PERO YO SIEMPRE ACTUALIZO DIARIO

PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU: SOY UN LOCO¡

JOSEPH ALBERT: ME GUSTA LA ACCION PERO ULTIMAMENTE ME ESTOY DEJANDO LLEVAR POR EL ROMACE

LEONARD KENWAY: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE

WOLFS SOUL: PUES REACCIONARIA TRANQUILO PARA LUEGO EXITARSE

DAVID CHACON: PUES AQUI TIENES EL CAPITULO 7

GHOST435: EVERYBODY IS KUNG FU FIGHTING

Capitulo 7: El Día Del Partido

El sol comenzaba a asomar sus rayos por las planicies de las montañas dando inicio a un nuevo dia de labores pero no antes sin haber sonado el Gong.

Mientras en el palacio de jade (1 hora antes de las seis a.m)

En el cuarto De Po cierta tigresa y cierto panda dormían placida y comodamente en los brazos del otro, en un instante unos ojos ambar Color Carmesi comenzaron a abrirse dándole a conocer un nuevo dia volteo la mirada hacia un costado suyo, para después sonreir con un poco de coquetería, tigresa estaba bien el rostro dormido de po el cual para ella era hermoso, lentamente se levanto del brazo de po y se acerco a su rostro para levantar a po con un tierno y largo beso en los labios, Po sintió el beso de tigresa y comenzo a despertarse lentamente, tigresa al ver que po comenzaba a despertarse dejando un ratro de saliva que conectaba sus labios con los de Po.

Tigresa - (sonríe coquetamente) buenos días dormilon como dormiste

Po – (sonríe) muy bien pero es extraño, mientras dormía sentí como si alguien se encimara en mi (se intenta levantar pero siente algo pesado encima de el) que sucede siento el abdomen pesado (levanta la sabana para ver que estaba sucediendo y se sorprende como al igual se sonroja) ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? (intenta levantar el brazo izquierdo pero siente que algo lo detiene) Y esto (mira su brazo izquierdo y se sonroja mas de lo que ya estaba) que esta pasando aquí

Tigresa – (mira lo que estaba sucediendo y comienza a pensar: _Que demonios esta sucediendo aquí que están haciendo estas dos resbalosas aquí_)

Mei Ling y Song comienzan a despertar y se levantan lentamente de la cama dejando ver que las dos estaban de la misma manera que tigresa semidesnudas y con una camisa

Song – (sonríe coquetamente al ver la expresión se acerca al rostro de po y lo besa apasionadamente) buenos días Po (dice con un tono coqueto)

Po – (deja a po con una expresión que dice ``O¨ y muy confundido)

Mei Ling – (se acerca al rostro de po y lo besa de la misma manera que song solo que un poco mas largo) buenos días campeón dormiste bien (dice con un tomo muy sensual)

Po – (se confunde mucho mas)

Tigresa – (furiosa y enojada por lo que había visto) que demonios hacen aquí ustedes par de resbalosas

Song – solo pasamos tiempo con nuestro panda favorito no es asi Po (vuelve a besar de nuevo al panda)

Tigresa – deja de besarlo (aleja a po de esas dos ``Gatas``) el es mio y me pertenece solo a mi

Mei Ling – nunca dijimos que seria tuyo además ya te dijimos que (se quita la camisa que traia puesta y deja a la luz sus voluminosos pechos al igual que song) sin estos no lograrías que el se sintiera atraído por ti

Tigresa – la razón por la que no se me notaba mucho era porque usaba vendas y quiero que sepan (se quita la camisa que traia puesta) que yo tengo mucho mas de lo que ustedes dos par de perras arrabaleras podría tener en su vida (voltea a ver a po) Pooo cariño que preferirías 100 gramos de carne fría (refiriéndose a Song y Mei Ling) o (toma la mano de po y la coloca en su pecho) Estos 10 kilos de carne de buena calidad (mientras tenia la mano de Po con la suya la va bajando lentamente por todo su cuerpo)

Po – (Sorprendido y Sonrojado)

Mei Ling – (frustrada pensando: _eso es trampa pero bueno si quieres jugar de esa manera dos pueden jugar ese juego_ toma la mano de po Eh inmediatamente la pone en su glúteo izquierdo) porque conformarte con diez kilos de carne cuando puedes tener 30 kilos de carne junto con salsa de la mejor calidad.

Po – (comienza a calentarse y Excitarse)

Song – (Pensando:_ creen que no dare guerra están muy equivocadas las dos_) pero para que querer carne cuando puedes tener leche cada que quieras (acerca su pecho a la boca de po pero es detenida)

Po – (sonrojado y excitado) em chicas les molesta si continuamos con esto otro dia, hoy es mi partido y no podre concentrarme si pienso en eso (mirando el cuerpo de tigresa) ni eso (mirando el trasero de Mei Ling) ni definitivamente eso (mirando el pezón de Song el cual tenia justo en la cara) asi que les parece si luego continuamos con esta conversación porque creo que ahora no puedo controlarlo asi que me volveré a dormir si no es mucha molestia (se vuelve a acostar en la cama y se duerme)

Tigresa – ustedes 2 y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar (enojada se vuelve a acostar desnuda en la cama junto a po))

Mei Ling – lo mismo digo yo (se vuelve a acostar encima de po desnuda nada mas usando sus bragas)

Song – Ya luego tendremos tiempo a solas cariño (besa la mejilla de po y se acuesta a un lado de po para volverse a dormir)

Unas cuantas horas despues

Eran no mas de las 12:59 de la tarde (no narrare cosas que son mas tempranas y además el partido ocupara todo el capa si que adelantare un poco) Po ya se estaba preparando para salir con rumbo a Beijing seguido del resto de los habitantes del palacio de jade y su padre el señor ping todos los que asistirían a este evento mas grande en la historia de china, por lo cual ninguno de los amigos de po se lo quería perder incluido el maestro shifu.

Po – bien chicos estamos todos listos (cargando una mochila tipo maleta y con una camisa negra)

Todos – estamos listos Po (tigresa iba cargando a la bebe, Mei Ling iba agarrando de la mano a Shiang, Song iba agarrando las manos de Hannah y Kumiko, Shifu iba con un sombrero, El Sr ping iba igual, Mono llevaba una botella de agua para el viaje, Mantis estaba en el hombro de mono y esperando el inicio del viaje, Grulla estaba desesperado por ver el partido, y Vibora estaba esperando al igual que mantis)

Po – de acuerdo entonces vámonos (comienza a caminar con dirección a Beijing seguido de los demás)

El camino hacia la ciudad de Beijing fue peligrosa, tuvieron que atravesar unos ríos, cascadas, bosques, arrollos, una tienda de comida (le dio hambre a los hijos de po XD igual que el padre) y pasaron una hora estando caminando hasta haber llegado a la ciudad de Beijing la cual era sumamente hermosa pero luego habría tiempo para curiosear, primero tenían que ir al partido de Po por lo cual siguieron caminando un poco mas hasta haber llegado al estadio de la ciudad Beijing, el cual era enorme parecía que miles de personas cabían dentro de el y si era asi era un estadio en el cual cabian mas de 17,000 personas, al llegar al estadio vieron como sientos de aficionados estaban fuera del estadio esperando a entrar y ver el partido que haría historia en la historia de china)

Mei Ling – (sorprendida) wow si que hay demasiada gente aquí

Po – y hay mas chinos que alemanes (los alemanes no parecían ser mas de 4,000 alemanes) bien chicos síganme (comienza a caminar a la entrada de los jugadores seguido de los demás)

Llegaron a la entrada, pero antes de entrar se detuvo y saco de su mochila una especie de tarjeta.

Po – tomen esto chico, tomen uno cada uno (saca 12 pases de acceso y se los entrega a cada uno)

Tigresa – esto para que es po (confundida mira el acceso)

Po – para que entren a ver el partido, sin estos no los dejarían entrar por esta entrada (de repente escucha a los aficionados gritar de emoción y supuso que habían comenzado a entrar al estadio) bien ya están comenzando a entrar asi que vamos (toma su mochila y camina hacia la entrada en la cual había un gorila cuidando la entrada)

Gorila – es un gusto verlo por aquí señor Po (se aparta de la puerta)

Po – lo mismo digo Kenny (se para para saludar al gorila con un apretón y un abrazo)

Kenny – (mira que po venia acompañado) vienen con usted

Po – asi es tenia miedo de que si los dejaba ir por la entrada normal iban a morir pisados por los aficionados, pero no te preocupes tiene sus pases de acceso (mira que el gorila lo piensa un poco)

Kenny – (lo piensa por un segundo) de acuerdo amigo entren

Po – gracias Kenny, (voltea a ver a sus amigos) vengan chicos y chicas (entra en la estructura seguido de los demás)

YA DENTRO DEL ESTADIO

(Hora 1:55 P.M)

El lugar estaba iluminado por focos de luz (ya se lo que están pensando porque focos si están en la antigua china, pero les dire que si quiero puedo poner electricidad y pantallas gigantes, cámaras de televisión, cámaras fotográficas, y altavoces ya arruine la sorpresa XD) Po les había indicado por donde tenían que ir para encontrar sus asientos mientras que el tenia que ir con el resto del equipo, tuvieron un poco de dificultad ya que se habían confundido un poco pero luego encontraron la salida que po les había dicho y llegaron justo en la primera fila exactamente de donde se veía todo incluso estaban cerca de la salida de los equipos y donde se encontrarían los DT y Los calienta bancas caminaron un poco hasta encontrar los asientos que decían en sus accesos, se sentaron y esperaron el inicio lo cual iba a tardar mucho una hora como minimo.

Mientras en los vestidores.

Po estaba entrando a los vestidores para encontrarse con sus compañeros los cuales habían comenzado a ponerse los uniformes del equipo y adivinen quienes serán sus compañeros de equipo (ya que no me agradan los verdaderos jugadores de china pondré a unos mucho mejores)

Neymar Jr –(Leon) miren quien decidió llegar….. te habías tardado un poco amigo (poniéndose la camisa)

Po – (se sienta en una banca y comienza a cambiarse) lo siento tuve que dejar a algunos de mis demás amigos en sus asientos, mas bien no los deje, les indique donde ir (se quita el pantalón y debajo de el llevaba el short del uniforme)

Lionel Messi – (un Chita) Lo que importa es que ya estamos todos aquí pero apresúrate debimos haber salido a los calentamientos hace 4 minutos

Oribe Peralta – (un León Blanco) tampoco lo presiones acaba de llegar

Memo Guillermo Ochoa – (un Tigre) Pero bien habíamos quedado que nos veriamos aquí hace un muy buen rato

Po – (poniéndose los tenis) oye no me culpes tuve que caminar desde muy lejos para llegar hasta aca

Andres guardado – (un Puma) si memo tu también no te pases

Memo Guillermo Ocho – ya bueno perdón, cuanta discriminación (agobiado)

Giovanni Dos Santos – (un Lobo Negro) cual discriminación (sentado)

Javier ¨el chicharito¨ Hernandez – (Chita) la única discriminación que habrá es por los goles que intente meter Giovanni (sentado en una banca)

Hector moreno – (Zorro) yo pienso que eso es demasiado improbable

Cristiano Ronaldo – (Chita) porque será improbable no has visto el nivel de racismo últimamente

Po – eso es verdad (poniéndose la camisa)

Marco Fabian – (Pantera) bien Po estas listo porque ya es hora de salir

Po – (se levanta de la banca ya listo) ya estoy listo

Miguel ¨el Piojo¨ Herrera – (un Cerdo) que bueno porque es momento de salir ahí pero rápido

Po – (pone su mochila en su cubículo que le tocaba) ya estoy listo señor (solo le dire el Piojo Herrera)

Piojo Herrera – (sonríe) bien porque es momento de salir y hacer calentamientos asi que vamos rápido (sale de los vestidores seguido de los demás)

Mientras en las gradas

Todos los aficionados de china estaban en el lado de donde se encontraban los amigos eh hijos de po, todo el lugar comenzaba a estar lleno y suerte para ellos que los aficionados de Alemania estaban del otro lado del estadio, de repente se escuchan los gritos de jubilo de los aficionados Chinos Y Alemanes, los amigos de po y sus hijos se preguntaban por que gritaban hasta que vieron que los equipos habían salido para comenzar con los calentamientos y adivinen quienes estaban una fila arriba de la de Los amigos eh hijos de Po, nada mas y nada menos que la leona Akira y su pequeña hija Aiko las cuales como le habían dicho a po allí estaban para apoyarlo.

58 Minutos de calentamientos después

Los equipos habían entrado de nuevo y 2 minutos después volvían a salir pero música de las bocinas que habían en el estadio comenzó a sonar dando a conocer que los equipos estaban por salir hasta que vieron a los árbitros salir por la entrada hacia el campo con el balón en manos y seguido de los equipos y detrás de los equipos, la bandera con el logo de la FIFA y otra bandera (esa no se muy bien de que sea) cada jugador iba acompañado de un niño (sus hijos pensó tigresa pero sus hijos estaban ahí) y al estar en cierta parte de el campo ambos equipos se colocaron en hileras (el uniforme de el equipo de china era como el mexicano solo que era rojo y sus rayos eran dorados junto con el logo en medio del pecho y el uniforme alemán era el blanco) , en medio de ambos equipos los árbitros y enfrente de ellos y los equipos los niños, todos los aficionados de china se escuchando muy fuerte mientras que los aficionados alemanes apenas y tenían suerte de escucharlos al otro lado del estadio.

Voz del Altavoz – DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ALEMANES PONGANSE DE PIE PARA RESITAR EL HIMNO NACIONAL ALEMAN (dicho esto el himno de Alemania comenzó a sonar pero no se escuchaba a pesar de que no se escuche pondré la letra)

Alemania, Alemania sobre todo,  
sobre todo en el mundo,  
si siempre se queda unida fraternalmente  
para la protección y la defensa.  
Desde el río Mosa hasta río Niemen,  
Desde el río Adigio hasta el Belt,  
|: Alemania, Alemania sobre todo,  
¡sobre todo en el mundo! :|

Mujeres alemanas, lealtad alemana,  
Vino alemán y canciones alemanas  
Seguirán muy altamente estimados  
En todo el mundo,  
Y nos inspirarán a hazañas nobles  
Toda nuestra vida.  
|: ¡Mujeres alemanas, lealtad alemana,  
Vino alemán y canciones alemanas! :|

Al terminar el himno nacional de Alemania los muy desgraciados se atrevieron a agradecer a sus aficionados

Voz del Altavoz – Y AHORA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS CHINOS PONGANSE DE PIE PARA RESITAR EL HIMNO NACIONAL DE NUESTRA NACION (dicho esto sono el himno de china y los amigos de po y sus hijos también lo estaban resitando)

¡Levantaos, aquellos que rehúsan ser esclavos!  
¡Con nuestra carne y sangre alcemos una nueva Gran Muralla!  
La Nación china ha llegado a su más crítico momento.  
¡Que cada uno lance su pungente último clamor!  
¡Levantaos! ¡Levantaos! ¡Levantaos!  
Millones de personas, pero un sólo corazón.  
¡Enfrentemos el fuego enemigo! ¡Marchemos!  
¡Enfrentemos el fuego enemigo! ¡Marchemos!  
¡Marchemos! ¡Marchemos! ¡Adelante.

(Escritor – y ahora la versión en chino del himno no es por molestar pero)

起来！不愿做奴隶的人们！  
把我们的血肉，筑成我们新的长城！  
中华民族到了最危险的时候，  
每个人被迫着发出最后的吼声。  
起来！起来！起来！  
我们万众一心，  
冒着敌人的炮火，前进！  
冒着敌人的炮火，前进！  
前进！前进！进！

Al terminar el himno nacional chino todos los jugadores chinos se reverencian ante su publico querido que fue desde muy lejos para apoyarlos.

(Escritor: y ahora se que esto no tiene nada que ver pero quiero que ustedes junto conmigo resitemos nuestro himno nacional MEXICANO asi que con su permiso que suene la música)

mexicanos, al grito de guerra  
el acero aprestad y el bridón,  
y retiemble en sus centros la tierra.  
al sonoro rugir del cañón.

y retiemble en sus centros la tierra.  
al sonoro rugir del cañón.

ciña ¡oh patria! tus sienes de oliva  
de la paz el arcángel divino,  
que en el cielo tu eterno destino  
por el dedo de dios se escribió.  
Más si osare un extraño enemigo  
profanar con su planta tu suelo,  
piensa ¡oh patria querida! que el cielo  
un soldado en cada hijo te dio.

mexicanos, al grito de guerra  
el acero aprestad y el bridón,  
y retiemble en sus centros la tierra.  
al sonoro rugir del cañón.

y retiemble en sus centros la tierra.  
al sonoro rugir del cañón.

(Escritor – a los MEXICANOS que se tomaron la molestia que recitar nuestro himno ustedes son verdaderos mexicanos por lo cual tienen mi respeto y ahora volvamos con el fic GRACIAS POR SU ATENCION)

Una vez terminado de escuchar y recitar los himnos de ambos países era tiempo de empezar con el partido (una cosa ya que no tengo ni idea que quien debería narrar el partido yo mismo lo narrare) y ahora vamos con las alineaciones. (los del equipo de Alemania todos son Panteras)

Alineaciones de Alemania:

Final del formulario

**Detalles**

Entrenador: Joachim Löw.

**SELECCIÓN MUNDIAL **

**Nombre y apellido**

**Demarcación**

Mesut Özil

centrocampista

Manuel Neuer

portero

Philipp Lahm

defensa

Miroslav Klose

delantero

Bastian Schweinsteiger

centrocampista

André Schürrle

centrocampista

Thomas Müller

delantero

Mats Hummels

defensa

Roman Weidenfeller

portero

Mario Götze

centrocampista

Jérôme Boateng

defensa

Lukas Podolski

delantero

Per Mertesacker

defensa

Toni Kroos

centrocampista

Sami Khedira

centrocampista

Kevin Großkreutz

centrocampista

Julian Draxler

centrocampista

Christoph Kramer

centrocampista

Ron-Robert Zieler

portero

Shkodran Mustafi

defensa

Matthias Ginter

centrocampista

Sead Kolašinac

defensa

Benedikt Höwedes

defensa

Y ahora vamos con las alineaciones de china (perdón por no poner la bandera de china pero es que me dio hueva ponerla

Alineaciones de China: Principio del formulario

**Detalles**

Entrenador: Miguel Herrera.

**SELECCIÓN MUNDIAL **

**Nombre y apellido**

**Demarcación**

Chicharito

Delantero

Guillermo Ochoa

Portero

Rafael Márquez

Defensa

José Corona

Portero

Alfredo Talavera

Portero

Giovani dos Santos

Delantero

Héctor Herrera

Centrocampista

Oribe Peralta

Delantero

Lionel Messi

Centrocampista

Andrés Guardado

Centrocampista

Po Ping

Delantero

José Juan Vázquez

Centrocampista

Cristiano Ronaldo

Centrocampista

Francisco Rodríguez

Defensa

Miguél Layún

Defensa

Carlos Peña

Centrocampista

Diego Reyes

Defensa

Neymar Jr

Delantero

Carlos Salcido

Defensa

Paul Aguilar

Defensa

Marco Fabián

Centrocampista

Miguel Ángel Ponce

Defensa

Héctor Moreno

Defensa

Y es momento de ver que equipo servirá primero y de que manera pues por medio de un volado

Po y Miroslav Klose serian los cuales estarían para escoger que escojen fueron con las banderas de sus naciones se dieron la mano y intercambiaron banderas (los árbitros en esta ocasión serán mexicanos los tres son lobos mexicanos)

Arbitro central – muy bien chicos empezemos con esto (saca una moneda) ustedes chinos que escogen

Po – cara (con expresión seria)

Arbitro central – y ustedes alemanes (serio)

Miroslav Klose – cruz (serio viendo con cara asesina a po)

Arbitro central – (lanza la moneda al aire flota por unos instantes la atrapa y la estampa en su mano derecha) Cara ustedes sacan primero (señala a po)

Po – de acuerdo (estrecha la mano del arbitro, el arbitro auxiliar numero 2, el arbitro auxiliar numero 3, y el arbitro auxiliar numero 4)

Miroslav Klose – (estrecha la mano con los árbitros y por ultimo con po) suerte, la necesitaran

Po – igual que ustedes (se sueltan y se ponen en posición justo en el centro del campo, el junto con neymar el cual la estaba en el centro el arbitro va a poner el balón en el centro y se retira) estas listo Neymar

Neymar Jr – (el sacaría pasándosela a po) tu sabes que siempre estoy listo po

ROCK ROJA = ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR ESTE DUELO QUE SIN DUDA MARCARA HISTORIA EN CHINA….. ESPERANDO A QUE EL ARBITRO DE EL SILBATASO INICIAL (se da el silbatazo) Y ARRANCAMOS (la gente en las gradas se pone loca) CON ESTA PRIMERA PARTE DE ESTE EMOCIONANTE PARTIDO Y EL BALON ESTA EN POSICION DE LOS LOCALES, PO LA TIENE INTENTA METERLA AL AREA TIENE A NEYMAR Y AL CHICHARITO, LE LLEGAN D LA RETRASA DANDOSELA AL CHICHARITO, CHICHARITO INTENTA METERLA AL AREA TIENE A NEYMAR SE LA PASA, BALON QUE ES INTERCEPTADO POR EL EQUIPO CONTRARIO, MANUEL NEVER, PHILIPP LAHM Y ENTRAN AL AREA ESTA PUEDE SER PELIGROSA (la afición de Alemania se vuelve loca) ESTA EN EL AREA METE EL TIRO YYYYYYYYYYYYY LA FALLA POR VARIOS CENTRIMETROS Y SERA UN SAQUE DE META… EL ARQUERO OCHOA PONE EL BALON EN POCISION SE PREPARA PARA SACARLA 3,4,5 ESPERANDO EL SERVICIO, OCHOA LA PATEA, PO Y MANUEL ENFRENTANDOSE POR EL BALON Y PO LA BAJA DE CABEZA Y ES PARA NEYMAR VIENE NEYMAR CORRIENDO A TODO LO QUE LE PERMITEN SUS PIERNAS ESPERA A ALGUIEN EN EL AREA, LLEGA TONY KROOS LO BARRE A NEYMAR SALE DE JUEGO Y SERA UN TIRO DE ESQUINA, NEYMAR TOMA EL BALON SE DIRIGE A LA ESQUINA DEL CAMPO 4, 5 QUE ESPERAN EL SERVICIO AHÍ POR Y MANUEL SE ESTAN JALANDO Y EMPUJANDO EL ARBITRO LO MIRA DETIENE UN MOMENTO A NEYMAR Y LES DA UNA ADVERTENCIA A AMBOS JUGADORES, SE RETIRA SUENA EL SILBATO VIENE EL SERVICIOOOOOOOOOOOO Y GOL (la afición de china se vuelve loca gritando el gol) GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE CHIIIIIIIIINA GOL DE PO PING Y DE CABECITA (REPETICION: estaban 5 esperando el servicio dentro del area el balón pasa por arriba de andres guardado, chicharito, y de oribe para que al final Po la metiera de cabeza) Y VIENE UN SAQUE DE BANDA DEL EQUIPO ALEMAN.

Voces Chinas del estadio: (Comenzaron a sacudir las manos) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH (el portero la patea) PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EL BALON SALE DE LA ZONA VAMOS 1-0 CASI EN EL ARRANQUE DE ESTE PRIMER TIEMPO Y EL ESFERICO QUEDA EN EL DOMINO DEL EQUIPO ALEMAN, EL BALON QUEDA EN MANOS DE LUKAS PODOLSKI, ENTRA EN EL AREA LLEGA RONALDO LO BARRE CAE AL SUELO YYYYYYYYYY EL ARBITRO SEÑALA PENAL (la afición china comienza a reclamarle al arbitro) YA AHÍ SE ESTAN METIENDO LOS DEL EQUIPO ORIENTAL, DICIENDO QUE NO ES PENAL PERO COMO SIEMPR EL ARBITRO ESTA DE CULERO (YA VIERON COMO ESTUVO EN MEXICO VS HOLANDA) AMBOS EQUIPOS SE APARTAN DE LA ZONA DEL PENAL TI, EL ARQUERO PONE EL BALON EN POSICION TODA LA AFICION CHINA ESTA ROGANDO…. SUPLICANDO QUE ESE PENAL NO ENTRE… SUENA EL SILBATO, METE TIRO YYYYYYYYYYYYY BALON QUE ES DESVIADO POR EL ARQUERO (REPETICION: EL BALON IBA HACIA LA IZQUIERDA DE LA PORTERIA POR LO CUAL EL ARQUERO LA ADIVINO LANZANDOSE HACIA DONDE IBA EL BALON DANDOLE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DESVIARLA)

Voces Chinas del estadio: (Comienzan a gritar en coro) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH (Ochoa la patea) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Y EL BALON LE PERTENECE AL EQUIPO ORITENAL VIENE PO, ESTA SOLO….SOLO.. METE TIRO SAN BOMBASO GOOOL (La afición china se vuelve a enloquecer al igual que los amigos de po y sus hijos también XD dejare de decir eso) GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE CHIIIIIIIINA Y ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO GOL QUE CHINA Y AHÍ VEMOS COMO PO SE LANZA CONTRA SUS COMPAÑEROS LOS CUALES LO RECIBEN ENTRE TODOS Y ESTE ES EL SEGUNDO GOL DE ESTE DESTACADO JUGADOR, EL CUAL PARECE VENIR CON TODAS LAS GANAS DEL MUNDO… Y AHORA VIENE EL SAQUE DE META DEL EQUIPO ALEMAN.

Voces Chinas del estadio: (Comenzaron a sacudir las manos) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH (el portero la patea) PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

2-0 EN EL PRIMER TIEMPO, EL BALON PERTENECE DE NUEVO A CHINA, ESTA EN LOS PIES DE LIONEL MESSI, VIENE ANDRE SCHURRLE INTENTANDO QUITARSELO, PERO NO LO LOGRA Y MESSI SIGUE ADELANTE SE LA PASA A PO, PO LA METE AL AREA, LA LEVANTA PASANDOSELA A MESSI EL CUAL LA RECIBE DE CHILENA Y GOOOOOL, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE MESSI…. UN GOL MAS ASEGURANDO ASI EL BOLETO DE IDA A LA GRAN FINAL DE LA COPA DEL MUNDO, Y MESSI SE VA A CELEBRAR CON EL PIOJO HERRERA SE ARROJA CONTRA EL TIRANDOLO AL SUELO Y EL RESTO DEL EQUIPO SE LANZA ENCIMA DE ELLOS SOFOCANDO UN POCO AL PIOJO HERRERA….. QUE NO CANTEN VICTORIA APENAS Y VAN 16 MINUTOS DE ESTE PRIMER TIEMPO TODAVIA FALTA MAS Y EL ARQUERO ALEMAN SE PREPARA PARA EL SAQUE DE META, Y LLEVAMOS 34 MINUTOS DE PARTIDO PRONTO TERMINARA ESTE PRIMER TIEMPO Y ESPEREMOS VER CUANTO TIEMPO DE COMPENSACION DA EL ARBITRO, Y EL MARCADOR HASTA AHORA 3–0 A FAVOR DE CHINA

Voces Chinas del estadio: (Comienzan a sacudir las manos) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH (el portero patea) PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Pero esta vez la patea a uno que estaba cerca para evitar otro gol de parte del equipo contrario)

EL BALON ESTA EN POSICION SEAD KOLASINAC, ESTA EN MEDIO CAMPO, VIENE PO, PO CONTRA SEAD ES UNA BATALLA A MUERTE ENTRE DOS GRANDES, SEAD NO ENCUENTRA UNA ABERTURA POR LO CUAL LE PASA LA POSECION DEL ESFERICO A MANUEL NEVER, MANUAL METE EL BALON AL AREA LE LLEGAN DE A 4 LOS PASA METE TIRO SAN BOMBASO YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ES UN BALON QUE GOLPEA EN EL POSTE DEL LADO IZQUIERDO Y BALON QUE TERMINA EN LAS MANOS DEL ARQUERO…. PIDE DISTANCIA Y SE LA DA AL MAS CERCA Y EL BALON ES PARA CRISTIANO RONALDO, SE LA LLEVA LO MAS QUE PUEDE, LE LLEGA BENEDIKT HOWEDES, Y SE LA PASA A NEYMAR, NEYMAR LA RECIBE SE LA LLEVA POR MEDIO CAMPO ESTA CERCA DEL AREA, LA DETIENE OBSERVA EL PANORAMA PO ESTA DENTRO DEL AREA PIDIENDO EL CENTRO, SE LO PASA PO LA TIENE INTENTA PATEARLA YYYYYYYYYYYY LE COMETEN FALTA (REPETICION: PO RECIBE EL CENTRO Miroslav Klose LE LLEGA POR DETRÁS Y LO BARRE) EL ARBITRO VA CON MANUEL NEVER, LE DISCUTE MANUEL AL ARBITRO DICIENDOLE QUE NO HABIA COMETIDO FALTA QUE FUE UNA BARRIDA LIMPIA, (la afición china se pone a abuchear al Alemán) Y EL ARBITRO LE SACA LA ROJA EXPULSANDOLO DEL JUEGO Y OTORGA UN PENAL A CHINA (La afición de china se pone a gritar a favor del la decisión del arbitro) EL ARBITRO PONE EL BALON EN POSICION Y LE INDICA A PO QUE LO COBRE…. CAMINA HACIA LA POSICION DEL PENAL… SINTIENDO UNA….. GRAN TENCION SOBRE SUS HOMBROS… SE LE NOTA UN POCO NERVIOSO…. OBSERVA LAS GRADAS… COMO QUE ESTA BUSCANDO A ALGUIEN

En las gradas

Tigresa, Song, Mei Ling, Y Akira vieron que po miraba hacia donde ellas estaban y cada una pensó que las estaba viendo lo cual les hizo pensar que po las estaba usando de inspiración hacieno que cada una se sonrojara hasta el extremo.

De regreso en el campo

PO VOLTEO LA MIRADA DE NUEVO AL ARCO Y ESCUCHA EL SILBATO SE PREPARA METE TIROOOOOO YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOL, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL Y LA AFICION SE VUELVE LOCA UNA VEZ MAS, 4–0 EN ESTE PRIMER TIEMPO Y DE ESTA MANERA LLEGAMOS AL MINUTO 45 +2 MINUTOS DE COMPENSACION Y EL ARQUERO SE PREPARA PARA UN SAQUE DE META.

Voces Chinas del estadio: (Comienzan a sacudir las manos) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH (el portero patea) PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y EL BALON QUEDA EN POSECION DE ALEMANIA, Y EL ESFERICO LO TIENE SAMI KHEDIRA ESTA EN MEDIO CAMPO AVANZA PELIGROSAMENTE DENTRO DEL AREA ESQUIVA A LOS DEFENSAS ENTRA AL AREA METE TIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Y BALON QUE TERMINA EN LAS MANOS DEL ARQUERO LA PASA (el arbitro da el silbatazo y la afición grita como loca) Y ASI TERMINA EL PRIMER TIEMPO DE ESTE SENSACIONAL PARTIDO DE FUTBOL Y CON LOS CUATRO GOLES DE VENTAJA QUE TIENE CHINA A SU FAVOR LO CUAL YA TIENE ASEGURADO SU PARTICIPACION EN LA GRAN FINAL DEL MUNDIAL, Y AHORA VAMOS A UNA PAUSA Y REGRESAREMOS DENTRO DE POCO.

MARCADOR DEL 1ER TIEMPO: 4-0

LA VIDA BUENA BUENA VIDA EH HU VAMOS TODOS A BAILAR SONREIR Y CELEBRAR.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ESTA HISTORIA ES PATROCINADA POR FANFICTION COMPANY

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 Minutos después

ROCK ROJA: Y YA VOLVIMOS AL PARTIDO MAS EMOCIONANTE Y GENIAL DE LA HISTORIA CON LOS MARCADORES HASTA EL MOMENTO 4-0 HASTA EL MOMENTO CHINA VA GANANDO POR MAYORIA ASI QUE TIENEN ASEGURADO SU PASE HACIA LA GRAN FINAL PERO DEJEMOS DE HABLAR DE ESO (suena el silbato y es turno de Alemania en sacar) Y ARRANCAMOS CON ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE QUE ES CONSIDERADO EL EVENTO MAS EPICO ESCRITO ALGUNA VEZ, Y EL BALON ESTA EN PIES DE THOMAS MULLER EL CUAL LO LLEVA POR DENTRO DE EL AREA, SE LA PASA A LUKAS PODOLSKI EL CUAL ESQUIVA LAS DEFENSAS METE TIRO YYYYYYY LA FALLO DE LARGO ES UN BALON PERDIDO… OCHOA LA TIENE EN MANOS LA PONE EN POSICION

Voces Chinas del estadio: (Comienzan a gritar en coro) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH (Ochoa la patea) FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

EL BALON PASA DE LARGO LLEGANDO HASTA LA POSICION DE NEYMAR LA CUAL LA BAJA DE CABEZA Y CAE EN PIES DE PO EL CUAL LA LLEVA DENTRO DEL AREA ESQUIVO A LOS DEFENSAS METE TIRO YYYY GOOOOOL, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL, UN GOL MAS PARA CHINA AHORA SI YA ES OFICIAL LA FINAL ENTRE CHINA Y AFRICA Y ES MOMENTO DE QUE ALEMANIA DE UN SAQUE DE META

Voces Chinas del estadio: (Comienzan a sacudir las manos) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH (el portero patea) PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

EL BALON SALE BOLANDO POR LOS AIRES PASANDO A 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, HASTA DAR CON PO UNA VEZ MAS LA BAJA DE PECHO Y COMIENZA A ENTRAR AL AREA ESTA CERCA ANDRES GUARDADO, METE CENTRO Y GOOOOOL, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE ANDRES GUARDADO (se va a correr por todo el campo) Y EL MARCADOR QUEDA 6-0 ESTE DEFINITIVAMENTE ES UN PARTIDO HISTORICO DAMAS Y CABALLEROS Y LOS ALEMANES ESTAN COMENZANDO A LLORAR Y HAY 2 QUE 3 MUJERES A LAS CUALES LES ESTA DANDO UN PARO CARDIACO Y TODOS EN ALEMANIA HAN DE ESTAR DECEPCIONADOS DE NO PODER , Y EL PORTERO ALEMAN MANUEL EVER SE PREPARA PARA UN SAQUE DE META

Voces Chinas del estadio: (Comienzan a sacudir las manos) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH (el portero patea) PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y EL ESFERICO SALE VOLANDO PARA QUE AL FINAL QUEDE EN POSECION DE THOMAS MULLER EL CUAL LOGRA ESQUIVAR A PO, A NEYMAR, A MESSI, PASA A LOS DEFENSAS ESTA SOLO YYYYYY BALOOON QUE IMPACTA EN LA JETA DEL ARQUERO HACIENDO QUE ESTA REBOTE HACIA ARRIBA Y AL MOMENTO DE CAER ORIBE LA SACA DE LA ZONA DE PELIGRO, Y EL ESFERICO ES PARA LA ESCUADRA ALEMANA LA TIENE THOMAS MULLER MIRA QUE PO LE INTENTA LLEGAR Y CREYENDO QUE HABIA ALGUIEN DETRÁS DE EL LA MANDA DE TACONASO Y ES UN SAQUE DE BANDA PARA LA ESCUADRA ORIENTAL Y SERA PO QUIEN LA COBRE, OBSERVA EL PANORAMA BUSCA A ALGUIEN LIBRE OBSERVA A ORIBE PERALTA, SE LA PASA ORIBE LA TIENE ESQUIVA LAS DEFENSAS ESTA SOLO METE TIRO Y GOOOOOL, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE CHINA (Se enloquece y corre como loco y al llegar a la esquina de se tira de rodillas y todos junto con el DT y los que estaban calentando la banca van y se enciman en el) Y CON ESTE YA SON 7-0 Y NI UN MILAGRO PODRA SALVAR A LOS ALEMANES ESTAMOS A POCOS MINUTOS DE TERMINAR ESTE PARTIDO SOLO FALTAN 3 MINUTOS PARA LOS 90 MINUTOS MAS EL TIEMPO DE COMPENSACION Y AHORA VIENE EL ULTIMO SAQUE DE META POR PARTE DE ALEMANIA.

Voces Chinas del estadio: (Comienzan a sacudir las manos) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH (el portero patea) PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BALON QUE VUELA LEJOS PERO MUY LEJOS, TERMINA A LOS PIES DE GIOVANNI DOS SANTOS, SE LA PASA A PO , ESQUIVA LAS DEFENSAS TIENE AL CHICHARITO DENTRO DEL AREA METE CENTRO, CHICHARITO PATEA Y GOL (y corre hasta la esquina mientras se pone a llorar y repartir besos a la afición la cual estaba que enloquecía con la inminente victoria de china) GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE CHINA 8-0 Y EL ARBITRO DA 3 MINUTOS DE COMPENSACION, Y VA A HABER UN CAMBIO SALE MESSI Y EN SU LUGAR ENTRA HECTOR MORENO, Y UN SAQUE DE META TAL VEZ SEA EL ULTIMO.

Voces Chinas del estadio: (Comienzan a sacudir las manos) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH (el portero patea) PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

BALON QUE LLEGA A LOS PIES DE THOMAS MULLER PERO EN SEGUIDA SE LA QUITA GIOVANNI DOS SANTOS, ENTRA AL AREA METE TIRO Y GOOL GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL YYYYY QUE ES ESTO EL ARBITRO SEÑALA POSICION ADELANTADA (ARBITRO CON PEDO…. MUERETE HIJO DE PU)

Giovanni 2 Santos – (alegando) como eso va a ser fuera de lugar era un gol demasiado claro…. Adivinare es porque soy negro verdad pues vayase a la chingada uno se esfuerza para hacer algo bueno en su vida y un asquerosos racista llegue y lo eche todo a perder

DE REPENTE….. QUE ES ESTO ESTAN ESCUCHANDO LO MISMO QUE… NO PUES SI NO LO ESCUCHAN ESCUCHEN ESTO

Voces Chinas Del Estadio: .AYAY CANTA Y NO LLORES PORQUE CANTANDO SE ALEGRAN CIELITO LINDO LOS CORAZONES….. .AYAY CANTA Y NO LLORES PORQUE CANTANDO SE ALEGRAN CIELITO LINDO LOS CORAZONES… .AYAY CANTA Y NO LLORES PORQUE CANTANDO SE ALEGRAN CIELITO LINDO LOS CORAZONES (el CIELITO LINDO en china)

NO LO PUEDO CREER Y LA MANERA EN LA QUE SE ESCUCHA ES INCREIBLE ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MILES DE VOCES CANTANDO UNA CANCION DE ORIGEN MEXICANO Y ES MOMENTO DE VOLVER AL PARTIDO

EL PORTERO TOMA EL BALON YYYYYYYY (suena el silbatazo final y toda china celebra la victoria de hoy) ESTO SE TERMINO CHINA VA A LA FINAL CONTRA AFRICA Y CON ESTE MARCADOR NADIE LO PUEDE NEGAR, Y EL EQUIPO SE PONE A CELEBRAR YA QUE DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO DE UNA GRAN RACHA DE MALA SUERTE POR 5 AÑOS PERO TODO ESO CAMBIO CUANDO PO LLEGO Y LOS ALEMANES ESTAN TIRADOS EN EL SUELO HACIENDO BERINCHES YA QUE NI EL GOL DE LA HONRA PUDIERON METER POR LO CUAL NO TIENEN HONRA, QUIEN SERA ESE SUJETO NO LO SE PERO SEA QUIEN SEA EL ES NUESTRO BOLETO PARA GANAR LA COPA DEL MUNDO CHINA 1689 Y BUENO ESO A SIDO TODO POR EL DIA DE HOY ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO YO SOY ROCK ROJA Y ESTOY FELIZ DE QUE CHINA FUERA A LA FINAL ME DESPIDO DE USTEDES HASTA LA PROXIMA… PODRIA ALGUIEN DARME UNOS DORITOS.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 7

YO SOLO TENGO UNA COSA QUE DECIR Y ES:

DE LA SIERRA MORENA  
CIELITO LINDO VIENEN BAJANDO  
UN PAR DE OJITOS NEGROS  
CIELITO LINDO DE CONTRABANDO

AY, AY, AY, AY CANTA Y NO LLORES  
POR QUE CANTANDO SE ALEGRAN  
CIELITO LINDO LOS CORAZONES (XD)

Y ASI ES COMO TERMINA ESTE CAP ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO YA QUE ME TARDE, PUSE SANGRE, LAGRIMAS, Y SUDOR PARA QUE ESTA COSITA ROSADA EN MI CABEZA PUDIERA FUNCIONAR A TODA SU CAPACIDAD Y PUDIERA ASI INSPIRARME Y ANTES DE IMRE UNA PREGUNTA ¿CUANTAS LETRAS TIENE LA PARALBRA VICTORIA? ASI NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA CHAU CHAU.


	8. Chapter 8: Cara a Cara

HO HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UN GTA V, A QUE SOLO TENGO EL GTA IV

HOLA, PROBABLEMENTE TE ESTARAS PREGUNTANDO, DONDE ESTABA Y QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ESTABA CON MI MEJOR AMIGA, LA PC Y LA XBOX, PERO BUENO, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO 8 DE ESTA HISTORIA, Y AHORA QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER, ADEMAS DE ESCRIBIR CAPITULOS DE MIS HISTORIAS, Y AQUÍ ESTA UNO DE ELLOS, Y SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR, VAMOS A REPSONDER UNOS CUANTOS REVIEWS.

Nota = ninguno de los personajes Kung fu panda me pertenecen

Nota 2 = este capitulo contiene algunas escenas ``M´´ pero leves.

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

JEFFERSONGONGORA: QUE EMPIEZE LA PELEA DE GATAS PUES

CRWOLF: PUES VENGUE SU PERDIDA

LEONARD KENWAY: OH ME SONROJAS :D

WOLF SOUL: PUES GRACIAS YA LO TENIA PLANEADO

JOSEPH ALBERT: PUES TE DIRE QUE SI ME GUSTO, DE VERDAD Y PUEDES CONTAR CON OTRO REVIEW MIO

PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU: PUES GRACIAS AMIGO TE AGRADEZCO QUE LO HAYAS VISTO AL IGUAL QUE LOS DEMAS

VULLKASKULL: MUCHAS GRACIAS

HERMANO BEE: PUES YA SE QUE ANTES NO SE JUGABA ASI PERO EH

Capitulo 8: Cara a Cara

Una vez terminado el partido que sin duda jugo un papel super importante en la historia de China, Po junto con sus compañeros estaban celebrando su victoria, pero casi la mayoría del tiempo estaban felicitando a Po, ya que el había metido la mayoría de los Goles, mientras en las gradas, todos los aficionados estaban saliendo del estadio, excepto Tigresa, Song, Akira, Mei Ling, Shifu, Mono, Grulla, Shiang, Lia (la cual era cargada por Tigresa), Kumiko, Vibora, Aiko, Mantis, y el Señor ping, los cuales habían ido a los vestidores a felicitar a Po, pero no sabían que eran seguidos por Akira y su hija, por lo cual habría problemas, al llegar a los vestidores vieron que todos se habían salido y el ultimo en salir fue Po, el cual al ver a sus amigos ahí sonrio, pero antes de decir palabra, es derribado por las Tres felinas ahí presentes (tigresa le había entregado la bebe a ping para luego correr a derribar a Po) se lanzaron a el y lo abrazaron, y el gesto de los demás solo era de sorpresa.

Song = (abrazando a po) felicidades Po

Mei Ling = (abrazandolo) lo hiciste muy bien grandote

Tigresa = (abrazandolo) Eres un campeón

Po = (sonriendo las abraza a las 3) Gracias chicas (de repente voltea la mirada y mira a una leoncita de 8 años sonriéndole) Aiko

Tigresa, Song, Mei ling = quien (sorprendidas)

Po = (las aparta de encima de el y se levanta) Hola Aiko (la leoncita le sonríe) ven aquí (extiende sus brazos como esperando un abrazo)

Al principio todos se quedaron un poco confundidos, pero luego de ver a una pequeña leona saltar hacia Po y abrazarlo sus ideas se aclaraban un poco mas (CREO)

Tigresa = (con un tic en el ojo, viendo como po estaba abrazando a esa niña) Po quien es ella

Po = (levanto a aiko en sus brazos) ella es mi vecina (sonríe)

Song = osea que ella es la que te estaba coqueteando (confundida)

Po = eeeeh No (mira a akira acercándose un poco mas) esa era ella (señala a la leona que se acercaba mas y mas a el)

Todos voltan a mirar a una leona de pelaje amarillo acercándose con unas pisadas, muy provocadoras para el panda, tan solo al estar lo suficientemente cerca lo abraza

Akira = (con voz dulce) Hola grandulon

Po = (con voz suave) Hola pequeña (bromeando)

Akira = (se separa y mira a los hijos de Po) hola niños

Hannah, Shiang, Kumiko = (saludan de manera animada a la felina) Hola Akira (le sonríen dulcemente a la leona)

Po = yo pensé que no vendrían (dijo con un tono sincero)

Akira = (le sonríe) oye una vez que prometemos algo lo cumplimos, además….. la pequeña aiko y yo queríamos verte (lo abrazan las dos al mismo tiempo)

Las tres felinas que salian sobrando, miraban la escena y se llenaban entre una mezcla de celos, y Furia, pero no fue nada comparado con lo siguiente, todos excepto los hijos de Po, se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a la Leona Y a Po, dándose un beso apasionado, y eso consiguió que las felinas estuvieran a Punto de lanzarse contra la leona y matarla a golpes, pero luego vieron que tenia una hija por lo cual tuvieron que controlarse con fuerza de voluntad, luego del beso el panda pidió permiso para que la leona los acompañara al palacio de jade, las felinas estaban en desacuerdo con eso, pero el maestro shifu acepto la petición del panda, y asi es como un nuevo peon adornaba en el tablero, salieron del estadio y se dirigieron de regreso al valle de la paz, Po iba conversando con Aiko, Akira, Shiang, Kumi, Hannah de vez en cuando salian risas de sus bocas, causando la curiosidad de todos, pero tigresa, song y mei solo pensaban en una cosa (_**tengo que ponerme en marcha antes de que alguna de estas tres me quite a mi panda**_) y esa misma noche tenían algo planeado, para hacer una vez habiendo llegando al palacio de jade era de noche, tigresa había sugerido que los niños pasaran la noche en su cuarto, el maestro shifu un poco dudoso acepto el ofrecimiento de la felina, Po y akira dormirían en la misma habitación, idea del maestro shifu (O=O) pero lo que no sabia que no estarían esos dos solos del todo, en el cuarto de tigresa, una vez habiendo dejado dormidos a los niños, volvió a amamantar a la bebe ya que parecía que a la bebe le gustaba mas la leche de la felina, solo espero a que se durmiera y la acosto junto a sus hermanos, y como la otra noche, Kumi al sentir a hermanita a su lado por instinto y mientras dormía la abrazo, todos se estaban abrazando, pero vio algo que la dejo con ojos de ternura, vio como shiang y aiko se abrazaban con ternura y en voz baja dijo juguetonamente (ella es algo grande para ti mi pequeño) rio en lo bajo, se cambio, se puso la camisa que se puso la otra noche, y solo tenia puesta eso, y solo llevaba sus bragas, salió de su habitación y Miro a mei ling y a song las cuales estaban vestidas de la misma manera que ella y afuera de la habitación de Po y se enojo un poco.

Tigresa = (hablando por lo bajo) que están haciendo

Song = (con voz baja) aceptalo si no hacemos algo las tres….esa leona se quedara con el

Tigresa = (con voz baja) están seguras

Mei ling = (con voz baja) acaso no miraste la manera en la que se besaban… si no hacemos algo….. como dijo song…..ella se quedara con el

Tigresa = (con voz baja y decidida) piensan que debemos trabajar juntas para conseguir lo que amamos

Song = (decidida) si no hay de otra …..(extiende su mano) propongo una tregua temporal hasta que logremos nuestro cometido

Tigresa = de acuerdo (pone su mano sobre la de Song)

Mei ling = (suspira y dice con voz dudosa) no tengo nada que perder (de repente escuchan una risa provenir de la habitación de Po)

Las tres felinas curiosas, ponen sus orejas contra la puerta y esucharon un (Po deja de hacer eso me haces cosquillas) y luego una risita mas abrieron con cuidado la puerta para observar mejor que era lo que ocurria.

Dentro de la habitación

Po se encontraba acostado en la cama, pero le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el cuello a la leona lo cual explicaba la risa, y luego de eso Akira se libera de las cosquillas de Po, se encima en el y lo comienza a besar, al llegar al rostro del panda lo besa tiernamente en los labios, gesto que fue regresado por el panda, ambos se abrazaban mientras Akira se encontraba encima del panda, pero no le incomodaba mas bien la excitaba, lentamente se separan y comienzan a conversar entre ellos.

Akira = parece que fue un dia difícil eh campeón (sonriendo)

Po = puedes apostar a que lo fue querida (la vuelve a besar) y ahora a pesar de que ya cene todavía tengo un poco de hambre

Akira = no te culpo…..fue un juego demasiado difícil (de repente tiene una idea) un momento dices que tienes hambre no

Po = (suena su estomago y se avergüenza) asi es

Akira = (la leona vestia con una camisa corta que le llegaba hasta el ombligo pero no se le cubria con la camisa, de repente se quita la camisa y no estaba usando nada)

Po = akira que hace….. (Akira lo calla poniéndole un dedo en los labios)

Akira = (lo ve sensualmente) Ssssshuuuuuu….. no hables cariño (le acerca el pecho a la cara, mas bien el pezón) ahora abre tu boca

Po = (confundido, no sabia que hacia la leona, hasta que recordó la mañana de ese mismo dia y se puso nervioso) akira estas segura de eso (prácticamente con el pezón por tocar su boca)

Akira = (sonríe lujuriosamente) claro que si po, ahora abre la boca

Po = (un poco dudoso obedece y abre su boca)

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar el pezón de la leona con su lengua tres felinas abrieron de golpe la puerta, y al entrar solo dijeron

Tigresa, Song, Mei ling = ya llegamos para dormir juntos po (dicen al unisono)

Akira = (mira que po todavía tiene la boca abierta, Pensando: _oh no eso si que no,_ rápidamentetoma su pecho y mete su pezón a la boca de Po) Muy bien po ahora comienza a tomar

Po = (sorprendido por la acción de la leona, pero el hambre era demasiada que obedeció y comenzó a chupar leche del pecho de la leona)

Akira = (siente como po comienza a chupar leche de su pecho y gime de placer) Oh Po eso…..asi (mira a po un poco apresurado) tranquilo…..tranquilo….despacio….saborealo (mira que po se tranquiliza) bien eso es ..(lentamente le acaricia la cabeza)

Las felinas habían presenciado lo ocurrido y se molestaron con eso ocurrido y caminaron hacia la cama para luego acostarse junto al panda, el cual no las había notado ya que estaba comiendo (``por decirlo asi´´) todas miraban como Akira alimentaba a po con su ser, Po poco a poco comenzó a sentirse cansado, lentamente cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido con la leona aun encima de el, pero no le importo tan solo por instinto abrazon a la leona mientras la seguía teniendo encima, akira tan solo sonrio triunfal , y se quedo dormida en los brazos de su amado panda, dejando a 3 felinas enojadas, cada una de ellas busco su lugar en la cama, y se quedaron profundamente dormidas, excepto tigresa la cual al comprobar que todas estaban dormidas, se levanto de la cama, se quito la camisa y las bragas quedando por completamente desnuda, reviso si po tenia pantalón, y efectivamente lo traia, saca una de sus garras y lo razga para después arrancárselo, sigilosamente se vuelve a meter en la cama solo que en la zona de la entrepierna de Po, y mientras estaba dormido decidió dar un gran paso para ella y el.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAP ME QUEDO UN POCO CORTO PERO SE LOS COMPENSARE EN EL CAP SIGUIENTE, Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES DIGO GRACIAS Y BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS


	9. Chapter 9: Breve Momento Intimo

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA Y TE APUESTO UN ANIME, A QUE CUALQUIER COSA ES MEJOR QUE DIGIMON

HOLA PROBLAMENTE TE ESTAS PREGUNTANDO UNA COSA, DONDE ESTABAS ROCK, LA RAZON POR LA QUE ME HABIA TARDADO ERA PORQUE ESTABA OCUPADO CON MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS, Y PERDON POR LA TARDANZA Y COMO SIEMPRE ANTES DE EL CAPITULO, VAMOS A RESPONDER UNOS CUANTOS REVIEWS.

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA ME PERTENECEN, Y BLA…BLA…BLA YA CONOCEN EL RESTO

NOTA 2: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE MATERIAL ``M´´ POR SU SEGURIDAD, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION

AVISO: DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO DE PENSARLO, E DECIDIO CONSIDERAR LAS SUGERENCIAS DE LEONARD KENWAY Y LORDZONE, Y QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE LA PROXIMA SEMANA SUBIRE LA NUEVA HISTORIA TITULADA ``EL TIGRE Y EL DRAGON, PERDIDOS EN LA ISLA DEL AMOR´´, LA IDEA ME LLEGO HACE UN MES, YA QUE ESTABA VIENDO HACHIKO SIEMPRE A TU LADO, Y POR ACCIDENTE MIRE LO QUE PARECIA UN VIDEO HENTAI (FUE SIN QUERER QUERIENDO) PERO BUANO ADELANTE CON EL CAP.

Capitulo 9: Un breve Momento intimo

A la mañana siguiente del dia anterior, todos en el valle seguían dormidos, faltaban 3 Horas para que el Gong sonara, y en el palacio de jade todo era tranquilo, los maestros y los niños dormían plácidamente en sus camas designada, pero en la habitación de cierto Panda, las cosas eran diferentes, en la cama del Panda gigante, se encontraban, dos leopardos, una leona, y un Panda…Pero donde estaba la tigre….Tigresa, desde hace un rato que estaba despierta, haciendo algo que si el Maestro Oogway veía seguro que se avergonzaría, Po tenia una sonrisa picara en el rostro y de repente comenzó a sentir cosquillas y sensaciones inexplicables en su entrepierna.

Po: (Con una sonrisa, con Akira encima y hablando dormido) Jejeje…Ya…Detente….jijijijiji (lentamente e involuntariamente, baja su mano hasta su entrepierna y siente algo suave, y arquea una ceja) mmmmmm que es esto (va tocando suavemente lo que tenia en manos, y pudo tocar lo que era una nariz, una risita se escucho y Po abrio los ojos) pero que? (sin despertar a Akira, levanta la sabana que lo cubria y se sonroja y excita al ver que sucedia)

Tigresa, la felina mas fuerte, Genial, radical, y Lider de los Cinco Furiosos estaba Lamiendo el Miembro de Po, Po estaba paralizado por la acción de la felina, desde sus 18 años, pero nunca lo pensó posible, Po mientras veía como la felina metia su erecto Miembro en la boca y comenzó a hacer movimientos Horizontales con la cabeza, haciendo que Po se estremeciera, por un momento Puso su mano en la cabeza de la felina y la detuvo.

Po: (nerviosos y excitado) Ti….Ti….ti..ti…ti..ti….tigresa que estas haciendo

Tigresa: (Sonrie coquetamente y mira al panda con ojos llenos de lujuria) Pues…te demuestro 3 cosas, Una: Quiero que me perdones por lo que te hice, Dos: Quiero que veas lo arrepentida que estoy por haberte dejado ir, y Tres: Quiero demostrarte el gran amor que siento por ti (vuelve a bajar la mirada hacia el erecto miembro de Po, baja hasta dejarlo enfrente de ella, y lo mete en su boca para seguir con su ``Manualidad´´ XD)

Po estaba sonrojado y excitado al extremo, se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, Pero de repente La leona se despertó al igual que las demás y se molestaron.

Mei Ling: (Enojada) eso es trampa sabias?

Tigresa: (saca por un momento el miembro de Po de su boca) Y…esta mas que claro que el me ama a Mi (Juguetea con el Pene de Po) además yo comencé esto

Song: (rendida) Pues por lo menos puedes compartir No (deja al panda con una cara de asombro y luego de despoja de sus ropas y bajo hasta quedar junto a tigresa) es mas grande de lo que pensé (Sonrie lujuriosamente y comienza a lamer el Miembro del Panda)

Mei Ling: (sonríe coquetamente) No se olviden de Mi (se despoja de sus ropas y baja junto con Song y Tigresa y empieza a lamer el Miembro de Po junto con las otras Dos felinas)

Po: (estaba apunto de explotar, tenia a tres felinas muy atractivas profanando su cuerpo vivo, pero lo que le sorprendió mas fue ver a Akira despojándose de sus prendas y mandándole una mirada lujuriosa y coqueta) Akira…..por que me miras asi (Nervioso)

Akira: (sonriendo, se levanta en la cama y se encima en Po) porque quiero que me tomes…..(se acerca a su oreja) y me hagas toda tuya….Miauuuuuu (maúlla con un poco de coquetería y coloca su vagina en la boca al Panda, el cual excitado se dejo llevar y comenzó a lamerla, haciendo que la leona gimiera de placer)

Y justo antes de que Tigresa metiera el miembro de Po en su interior, un ruido proveniente del pasillo, alarmo a todos presentes, rápidamente se acomodaron en la cama y cerraron los ojos para que pareciera que estaban dormidos, la puerta de la habitación se abrio lentamente y dejo escuchar una dulce y tierna voz de niña.

Hannah: (adormilada, estaba usando una pequeña pijama color rosa con un bolsillo en el pecho izquierdo) Papi (entra a la habitación)

Po: (fingiendo despertarse, bosteza) Que sucede mi princesita

Hannah: Tuve una pesadilla (asustada) me puedo dormir aquí con ustedes

Po: (le sonríe tiernamente) Claro que si mi princesa…..ven (le hace un espacio en la cama, Hannah sonríe y se acuesta junto a su padre, Po le da un tierno beso en la frente haciendo ronronear a la pequeña tigresa) buenas noches mi nenita

Hannah: (le sonríe) buenas noches papi (cierra los ojos y se queda dormida)

Po: (piensa: Gracias al cielo llego a tiempo)

El panda estaba feliz porque nada ocurriera ya que no quería quedar como cadáver, ya que si intentaba complacer a las cuatro felinas a la vez, lo dejarían todo delgado, pero por un lado lo comprendía, porque Akira le dijo antes de dormir y antes de que esas tres llegaran, que era esa época del año donde toda las felinas se ponían locas por las hormonas (Celo) y prefirió esperar un poco a que todo se calmara, y después si tenia tiempo, llevarlas a todas a un sitio mucho mas privado y tratar de complacerlas, pero por dentro las felinas se maldecían por no haber sido mas rapidas, asi que no les quedo mas que dormirse, pero eso no se quedaría asi, de alguna forma u otra tendrían al panda solo para ellas, o al menos para una sola.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 9

Y ESO A SIDO TODO POR HOY, LAMENTO QUE HAYA SIDO MUY CORTO, PERO CON TANTO TRABAJO SE ME ES IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR, PERO LA PROXIMA LO HARE MAS LARGO, Y BUENO CHAU CHAU


	10. Chapter 10: Intento Fallido

HO HOLA SOY ROCK ROJA, Y TE APUESTO UNA CAMISA VIEJA, A QUE TIENES UNA CAMISA NUEVA

Hola que tal, como están, hace bastante que nos leimos, y la verdad es que estaba buscando ideas para este cap ya que va a ser el mas erotico que eh podido escribir, y a petición de muuuuchos eh decidido, hacer una escena ``M´´ de Po, Tigresa, Mei ling, Song, y Akira, hasta incluso tuve que ver unos videos medio ya saben O_O y pues de ese tipo de videos salió este cap, pero buano y una cosa mas que deberían saber es que para el nueve de septiembre subiré una nueva historia, de KFP y GEARS OF WAR 1, 2, 3, en fin, y como les prometi un cap nuevo, LAAAAAAAAAANZEN EL CAAAAAAAAAAAP, pero no sin antes responder algunos reviews, perdón por no responderlos el cap pasado, pero es que tenia prisa, por lo cual responderé los del cap pasado en este, y ahora si a responder Reviews.

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

PHOENIX-BIRD-BLU: NO POR UNA CAMPANA POR SU HIJA

JEFFERSONGONGORA: LO MALO DE ESTO ES QUE NO LO DISFRUTA

JOEL: AQUI ESTA EL CAP

GHOST435: PORQUE PIENSO QUE SERIA MEJOR SI FUERAN TODAS A LA VEZ

WOLF SOUL: EXACTO MEN

LEONARD KENWAY: ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTE AMIGO

Ahora si el cap

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA ME PERTENECEN, Y BLA…BLA…BLA YA CONOCEN EL RESTO

NOTA 2: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE MATERIAL ``M´´ POR SU SEGURIDAD, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION

Capitulo: Intento Fallido (Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió)

Durante las ultimas cuatro semanas, las felinas del palacio de jade, pronto se volvieron los demonios del valle, ya que durante las ultimas semanas que habían pasado, Po había entendido que eran los cambios de humor por el celo, y se comportaban prácticamente diferente, cada que Po bajaba al pueblo ellas lo acompañaban, cada que salía a algún lugar lo acompañaban si alguien lo molestaba lo molían a golpes y cuando estaban solos los cinco las cuatro se aferraban a Po, se desnudaban, lo besaban etc, todo lo que hacia ellas se metían, un dia el maestro shifu dijo que irían a la ciudad de gongmen para encontrarse con el consejo de maestros por lo cual Song, Mei, Akira, Tigresa, Po, y los niños se quedarían así que mientras que los niños dormían tendrían una oportunidad de tener relaciones, estaba paseándose por el palacio de jade, los maestros habían salido desde hace un rato y tenia algo planeado para esa noche para el y las felinas calenturientas, camino hacia el salón de entrenamiento y cuando entro al salón de entrenamiento Pudo ver a tigresa ensenándoles Kung Fu, un dia los hijos de Po le habían pedido entrenar Kung Fu y se lo pidieron con unos ojos a los cuales no podias decirles que no, pero la única condición era que Tigresa los entrenara a lo cual ella acepto gustosa y desde hace mas de 2 semanas, en ese momento estaban practicando algunas patadas y golpes.

Tigresa: Bloqueo (los niños ejecutan el movimiento) Golpe Lateral (la ejecutan) Patada Lateral (la ejecutan, y antes de que dijera otra cosa)

Po: Y el Sello oficial (a un lado de la maestra)

Shiang, Aiko, Kumiko, y Hannah: Skedoosh (dicen la frase lema de Po)

Po: así es mis niños (les sonríe y ellos a el)

Tigresa: (lo mira con un poco de seriedad) Po…..se supone que aprendan Kung Fu, no a decir frases

Po: (la mira divertidamente) oh vamos son mis hijos…..es justo que al menos digan una de mis frases

Tigresa: (sonríe) Lo que tu digas Po

Song: (entra cargando a la Pequeña Lia en sus brazos, entra al salón junto con Mei y Akira) Hola a todos

Po: (las voltea a ver) hola (camina hacia Song y le quita a la bebe de sus brazos) hola preciosa…hola cosita linda

Song: Hola guapo (reacciona al ver que le hablaba a la bebe)oh le hablabas a la bebe

Po: (sonríe) pues de cierto modo si, le decía a ella, ella es mi cosita linda, mi pequeña niña, una de mis razones de ser y vivir (mira a sus hijos mirándolo con puchero haciéndolo sonreir) claro ustedes cuatro están incluidos en esa descripción (le sonríen y luego dirige de nuevo la mirada hacia Lia la cual se despierta de su siesta, se talla sus ojitos, y rie al ver a su padre cargándola) Hola mi linda princesita, mira nada mas, si la ternura fuera ilegal, tu y tus hermanos serian arrestados inmediatamente (de repente escucha a la bebe decir)

Lía: Papa (dice sus primeras palabras)

Po: (sorprendido observa a su hija) Que dijiste

Lía: (Vuelve a hablar) Papa

Po: (con la boca abierta, sonríe y unas lagrimas de felicidad salen de sus ojos) Que me parta un rayo puedes hablar (el resto se acerca a ellos dos y sonríen)

Tigresa: (Sonriendo) vaya ya puede hablar….haber pequeña di tigresa

Lía: (cuando ve a tigresa le dice de otra manera) Mama

Al escucharla llamar a tigresa de esa manera las felinas se molestan y tigresa se sonroja, luego su hermano Shiang se acerco a ella y le sonrio.

Shiang: (feliz) haber mi hermanita di Shiang

Lía: (sonriendo) Tonto

Todos rien al escuchar a la pequeña llamándolo de esa manera.

Shiang: (serio) no, no hermanita Shiang

Lía: (lo observa por un momento y dice) Tonto

Shiang: Me rindo (molesto)

De repente la pequeña Lía bostezo y se durmió en los brazos de su padre, el sonrio al saber que su pequeña por fin había hablado, después de un rato, se había hecho de noche, y como se había vuelto costumbre los niños se quedarían en la habitación de tigresa, la cual amamanto un rato a la bebe y la dejo junto a su hermana la cual la abrazo, se puso la misma camisa y la misma ropa interior de hace mucho, salió al pasillo y vio al resto de las felinas afuera de la habitación de Po, y esa noche por fin Po las volveria suyas de una vez por todas, pero cuando entraron a la habitación lo encontraron dormido, sonrieron coquetamente y se desnudaron, caminaron a la cama y justo cuando las cuatro ponen una mano encima de el, las toma por sorpresa, las jala y las acuesta boca arriba en la cama la cual tenia cuatro camas juntas haciendo una sola cama grande de 5 espacios, dejando sorprendidas a las cuatro.

Tigresa: (sorprendida) Po….que haces

Po: (Sonríe lujuriosamente) No es obvio…..simplemente les estoy dando lo que necesitan

Mei Ling: (sorprendida y sonrojada) de que hablas Po

Po: (se sienta enfrente de las felinas) Akira hace mucho me dijo sobre el estado en el que estaban…y lo que necesitaban para calmarse un poco

Song: (sonrojada) osea que sabes que estamos

Po: (sigue por ella) en celo…..si lo se….y pienso ayudarlas

Mei Ling: (a un lado de akira) Claro…..porque como esperabas que nos aliviaramos si a cada rato nos calentamos con solo estar en tu precensiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Po le pellizco el Pezón haciéndola gemir de placer y gritar)

Po dejo de pellizcarle el pezón y le metió el pulgar en la boca haciéndola callar, ella al tener el pulgar de Po, se deja llevar por su celo lamiendo el pulgar del panda mientras lo tenia en su boca, Po dejo de concentrarse en ella, y se concentra en consentir a las demás, a tigresa le comenzó a lamer los pechos uno por uno, a Akira la masturba con dos de sus dedos, y Song, le quito el pantalón a Po, se puso debajo de el comenzó a lamerle el miembro, (Autor: Que Empiece La Orgia XD), Po saco lentamente el pulgar de la boca de la leopardo, y lentamente comienza a bajar su mano a su entrepierna, le acaricio las piernas un momento y luego le empezó a masturbar con sus dedos Índice y medio.

Mei Ling: (Gime de Placer) Mmmmm Hay Po…quien diría que sentirte de esta manera seria…genial

Tigresa: (Gime de Placer al sentir a Po lamiendo sus pezones) ni que lo digas….yo llevo un año esperando sentirlo…..en mi Aaaaaah (Grita de placer al sientir que su pezón es mordido)

Po: (deja de lamer por un momento) Ssssssh no griten…..no querrán que los niños despierten y vengan a interrumpir o si

Akira: (gimiendo) Ah…..no claro que no…..aaaaaaah (se muerde el dorso del dedo para evitar gritar)

Y de nuevo justo cuando las cosas iban a ser un poco mas interesante, la puerta de la habitación se abrio y dejo ver Una leoncita de 8 años parada en la entrada de la habitación, Aiko entro en la habitación y vio como los ``mayores´´ estaban ``Dormidos´´ en la cama, así no dijo mucho, solo fue y se acosto al lado de su madre, Akira la sintió acurrucándose a su lado y la abrazo, igual que aquella noche, tendrían que esperar al dia siguiente, ir a un lugar mas privado e intentarlo de nuevo, porque las cuatro felinas ya no soportaban mas, sentían que si no lo tenían pronto, les valdría un comino volador los niños y lo harian sin importas que.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10


	11. Chapter 11: Grupo Sexual

NOTA: NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE KUNG FU PANDA ME PERTENECEN, Y BLA…BLA…BLA YA CONOCEN EL RESTO

NOTA 2: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE MATERIAL ``M´´ POR SU SEGURIDAD, SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION

Capitulo 11: Grupo Sexual (Ahora sí, tendrán sexo entre los 5, después de varios capítulos)

Eran de noche, y como se había vuelto costumbre los niños se quedarían en la habitación de Tigresa, la cual amamanto un rato a la bebe y la dejo junto a su hermana la cual la abrazo, se puso la misma camisa y la misma ropa interior de hace mucho, salió al pasillo y vio al resto de las felinas afuera de la habitación de Po, y esa noche por fin Po las volvería suyas de una vez por todas (eso dije el cap. pasado y no lo hice XD), pero justo cuando entraron a la habitación de Po, no vieron a nadie, solo una nota en la cama, la tomaron y la leyeron

Inicio de la nota:

Muy bien gatitas, esta noche, esta noche, seremos uno, pero para evitar

Ser interrumpidos por los niños eh planeado algo, nos vemos en el salón de entrenamiento

Dentro de un rato, ahí las veo

Con cariño: Po

Todas se miraron confundidas, para luego salir de ahí y dirigirse al salón de entrenamiento, pero cuando entraron a este las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellas, voltearon la mirada y vieron a Po, cerrando con seguro la puerta, y completamente desnudo, y con el miembro prácticamente preparado para la acción

Po: (sonríe lujuriosamente) esta vez, nada ni nadie nos molestara, mucho menos aquí cachorritas…..ahora quien va primero

Todas estaban sorprendidas, y a punto de lanzarse contra el panda, besarlo y violarlo hasta que no recordaran su nombre, Tigresa y Song fueron las primeras en reaccionar y se despojaron de sus ropas, caminaron hasta quedar enfrente del panda, se hincaron enfrente de y le sonrieron coquetamente

Tigresa: si vamos a hacer esto cariño…..lo haremos sin interrupciones (sonriendo, acerca su rostro al miembro de Po al igual que Song y entre las dos lo comienzan a lamer, pero luego llego Mei Ling y les ayudo con la labor, solo que ella estaba lamiendo la parte baja del miembro de Po)

Po: (pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Song y la acaricia, para luego mirar a la leona) ven aquí Akira (la leona coquetamente, camina hasta él y lo besa) mi linda leona (la besa) quien es mi linda leona eh (dijo entre besos) quien….dímelo (entre besos)

Akira: (entre besos) yo (lo besa) yo soy tu linda leona (lo besa) y siempre lo seré (lo besa y siente como Po la atrae más a ella)

Po: (con su brazo derecho atrae a Akira mas a él, y con mano izquierda, baja hasta la vagina de la leona, mete su mano en sus bragas, y con 2 de sus dedos, la masturba) esto te gusta verdad

Akira: (gime de placer al sentir los dedos de Po masturbándola) aaaaaah…si….si…..más rápido cariño

Po: (obedece y saca y mete sus dedos con más rapidez) Akira ya no aguanto más (saca su mano de la vagina y las bragas de la leona, sus dedos tenían varios jugos de placer de la leona, Po con sus dos manos, las lleva al trasero de la leona, toma las bragas y con mucha fuerza las parte a la mitad) ven aquí cachorrita (besa a Akira apasionadamente, y ella le regresa el beso, Po con sus dos manos, toma las nalgas de la leona, las sujeta, y levanta a la leona del suelo, le abre las piernas, y las coloca en sus hombros, cargando el peso de Akira y a ella en ellos, dejando su vagina en la cara de Po) creo que esto lo vas a disfrutar (lentamente Po acerca más la vagina de la leona a su cara y comienza a lamerla)

Akira: (cierra los ojos y gime de placer, cruza sus piernas y las sujeta a Po) Mmmm…..si…si…..así cariño…sigue así y no te detengas…..mmmmm

Con las otras tres felinas era diferente, Tigresa, Song, y Mei estaban turnándose para tener el miembro de Po dentro de sus bocas, pero Tigresa era más salvaje en ese aspecto, cuando le tocaba tener el pene de Po, lo metía en su boca, y lo llevaba hasta su garganta, casi ahogándose, pero no le importaba, con tal de que fuera el…..y nadie mas, hasta que llego el momento que todas esperaban, una a una, Po las fue complaciendo, la primera Fue Akira, la cual se encontraba en el suelo, jadeando y con liquido seminal, por todo su cuerpo, y también le salía de su vagina, la segunda fue Mei Ling la cual estaba igual que Akira, pero a esta le salía el semen por todos lados, su boca, su vagina, y su trasero, dejando así nada mas a dos, Song y Tigresa, las cuales estaban impacientes por ser las siguientes, pero antes que a Tigresa, Po tomo a Song, la puso en cuatro, y la penetro, lentamente, ya que era la primera vez de la leopardo, y mientras la penetraba pudo ver que era correcto, ya que se estaba desgarrando, poco a poco, las embestidas eran más fuertes, y más intensas, hasta que después de 10 minutos se vino dentro de Song, llenándola a ella también de su semilla, Song cayo rendida al suelo, cansada y se queda dormida, Po sonrió y dirigió su mirada hacia cierta Tigresa que estaba recargada en uno de los pilares del salón, la cual al verlo abre las piernas y se soba su vagina

Po: (sonríe coquetamente) espero que estes lista Tigresa…..porque es tu turno (observa que Tigresa se recuesta en una manta que Po había conseguido para ellas y el)

Tigresa: (sonriendo lujuriosamente) ven aquí amor

Po: (sonriendo, se encamina a la Tigresa desnuda, se recarga sobre ella y la besa apasionadamente) dime que me amas (dijo entre beso) dime que me quieres…..dimelo (la besa)

Tigresa: (excitada) Te amo….te amo…..te amo…y por el hecho de amarte tanto….te pido que me perdones…..jamás debí haberte dicho eso que te dije el día que me fui con Mugan (Po acuna la cabeza de Tigresa en sus manos y la besa) perdón mi amor (entre beso) perdón (beso) pero hoy (beso) lo voy a compensar (beso) lo de ese día (beso) y por todo lo que te hice mientras estuviste aquí (beso)

La sensación en ese momento era indescriptible para la maestra mientras su excitación crecía y sus intentos naturales empezaban a dominarla pensaba que no podría detenerse o eso era lo que creía cuando de pronto sintió como algo duro y grande golpeaba su pierna, dejo de besar a Po y bajo su mirada para descubrir que era lo que golpeaba su pierna, se sorprendió un poco para después sonreír coquetamente al ver que lo que golpeaba su pierna era el miembro de Po el cual se había he rectado

Po: (de repente mientras besaba a Tigresa pone sus manos en los pechos de esta)

Tigresa: (se excita al sentir como po jugaba con uno de sus pechos al mismo tiempo que la besaba)

Po: (de pronto instintivamente soltó su mano del pecho de la maestra y lentamente empezó a bajarla recorriendo el cuerpo de la maestra hasta llegar a su entrepierna)

Tigresa: (besaba a po cuando de pronto sintió como la mano de po se posaba en su entrepierna) po, ¿Qué haces?

Po: (besa a la maestra para silenciarla mientras lentamente sumergía dos de sus dedos en la parte especial de la maestra)

Tigresa: haaaa (se éxito al sentir los dedos regordetos de po entrar en su cuerpo)

Po: tranquila (en ese momento empezó a mover rápidamente sus dos dedos al interior de la maestra)

Tigresa: (al sentir los dedos de po moviéndose en su interior empezó a excitarse y calentarse cada vez mas) a,aaa,aaaa así, eso más rápido si, si, si, (muy excitada) ungggg (gime de excitación)

Po: (al escuchar esas palabras acelero la intensidad de del movimiento de sus dedos mientras besaba a tigresa)

Tigresa: (besaba a Po al mismo tiempo que este seguía moviendo mas sus dedos dentro de ella, la sensación era increíble y mu placentera) ah, aaah, aaaaaaaaaah (orgasmo)

Po: (de pronto sintió sus dedos mojados y se detuvo, levanto su mano para ver sus dedos los cuales estaban mojados)

Tigresa: (respiraba con algo de cansancio por el orgasmo)

Po: (bajo la mirada rápidamente a la entrepierna de tigresa para descubrió que tigresa no había aguantado la excitación y se había venido entre sus dedos, podía ver como de la entrepierna de tigresa salía un liquido trasparente y pegajoso parecido al que estaba en sus dedos el cual desprendía un especial olor que lo hacía enloquecer y excitarse, sabía que tenía que hacer ahora)

Tigresa: (estaba algo avergonzada al ver como po observaba el fluido translucido y pegajoso en sus dedos el cual provenía de ella)

Po: (seco sus dedos en la sabana de la cama para después acercarse a tigresa besarla y luego decirle al oído coquetamente) esta noche seremos uno

Tigresa: (se avergonzó y a la vez se excito al escuchar lo que Po había dicho)

Po: tranquila intentare ser cuidadoso y no muy rudo (mientras se acomodaba)

Tigresa: (al escuchar eso reacciona abraso al panda y le dijo al oído) Po tu no lo entiende, lo que quiero es que seas rudo déjate llevar por tus instintos salvajes este noche quiero que seas un animal! Y no te preocupes por mí que haré lo mismo (mientras lo abrasaba baja una de sus manos para tocar el trasero de Po y luego apretar uno de sus glúteos)

Po: (impresionado) tigresa…. (Sentía como tigres sujetaba con su mano uno de su glúteos)

Tigresa: (sonríe coquetamente, suelta al panda y se arroja sobre la cama de nuevo mientras abría las piernas) vamos no te esperare toda la noche (ríe coquetamente, mientras movía su cola de manera muy sensual, intentando despertar los impulsos sexuales del panda)

Po: (sentía como sus impulsos empezaban a dominarlo mientras veía a la maestra completamente desnuda y con las piernas abiertas, mientras movía su cola con movimientos sensuales que parecían hipnotizar al panda cada vez que se movía en un sic sac caliente, pero lo que más lo provocaba era que desde ese ángulo podía ver perfectamente la entrepierna de Tigresa donde aun podía ver parte del liquido pegajoso y trasparente salir lentamente del interior de ella)

Tigresa: (sonriendo coquetamente) vamos Po…dame un Poco de amor

Po: (toma su miembro se acerca a Tigresa y coloca su pene en posición) lista

Tigresa: si (sonrojada)

Po: (al escuchar la respuesta impulsa su cadera hacia enfrente y lentamente empieza a meter la punta de su enorme pene en el interior de Tigresa)

Tigresa: aah (gime con un poco de dolor pero era placentero)

Po: (lentamente sigue moviendo su cadera hacia el frente mientras su gran miembro seguía entrando al interior de la maestra)

Tigresa: aaah (gime con dolor y placer)

Po: (da un último movimiento de cadera y termina de meter su miembro dentro Tigresa)

Tigresa: ummmm (gime de dolor al sentir el miembro completo de Po dentro de ella, sentía que se iba a partir pero el placer que sentía en ese momento era mayor)

Po: (inclino un poco su cuerpo y quedo sobre Tigresa para después besarla, mientras lentamente hacia su cadera hacia atrás para después como un látigo regresar la cadera hacia enfrente con un golpe)

Tigresa: aaaaah…. (Siente el golpe de la cadera de poco contra su entrepierna y siente el impulso de morder ligeramente el labio de Po mientras este la besaba)

Po: (siente la mordidita de Tigresa en su labio y de nuevo hiso retroceder levemente su cadera para de nuevo empujarla hacia el frente y golpear la entrepierna de Tigresa, lentamente repetidas veces)

Tigresa: (siente el movimiento del miembro de Po el cual salía y entraba a su cuerpo en repetidas ocasiones, lo que la hiso aumentar sus sentimientos de placer) ummm…. (Gimiendo de placer)

Po: (al escucha el gemido siente un impulso salvaje rápidamente con su mano toma uno de los pechos de Tigresa y lo aprieta suavemente)

Tigresa: (siente a Po sujetando su pecho mientras seguía introduciendo su miembro dentro de ella) si…aaaaaah (gime de placer)

Po: (al escuchar ese gemido, siente como empiezan a despertar sus impulsos salvajes los cuales se apoderan de él y empieza a mover la cadera te atrás hacia adelante más rápido)

Tigresa: (siente como Po empieza acelerar) si así más rápido, si, si, si (muy excitada) más rápido, mas, mas ummm (gimiendo)

Po: (reacciona al escuchar la voz de Tigresa salvajemente empieza a acelerar cada vez más la velocidad de sus movimientos y a golpear su cadera con más fuerza contra la entrepierna de la maestra)

Tigresa: (siente como Po aumenta más la fuerza y la velocidad, mientras su dolor e excitación crecía cada vez más coloco su mano sobre las sabanas para después apretarlas mientras sentía el enorme miembro de Po entrando y saliendo de su interior)

Po: (cada vez más rápido movía sus cadera sentía que su miembro iba a explotar mientras sentía placer cada vez que su miembro entraba por el estrecho cuerpo de Tigresa) Tigresa ummm (gimiendo de placer) ya no puedo más ah, aaah (jadeando de placer)

Tigresa: Po, aah, aaah, um (gimiendo de placer)

La excitación de los maestros crecía más y más mientras ambos empezaban a llegar al clímax, el cansancio se empezaba a notar en ambos maestros, mientras el sudor se hacía presente sobre el pelaje de ambos y el aroma del lívido flotaba sobre el aire de la habitación excitándolos más y más. En ese momento Po acelero el movimiento de sus caderas mas para después alcanzar el clímax rápidamente al mismo tipo que tigresa se daba cuenta y con sus piernas apresaba las caderas de Po mientras llegaba al clímax, apretó sus piernas jalonado a Po de golpe contras su cuerpo haciendo que sus entrepiernas chocaran al mismo tiempo.

Po sintió como sus cadera era jalado por las piernas de Tigresa que lo apresaban y adentraban su miembro hasta el fondo del de la maestra, la maestra pudo sentir como el enorme miembro de Po entraba hasta el fondo de su vientre golpeando las paredes de su útero, lo que le provocó gran placer y instantáneamente apretó sus piernas deteniendo el movimiento de Po. En ese momento Po no pudo soportar más la excitación y de pronto su miembro disparo líquido seminal caliente el cual entro rápidamente el vientre de Tigresa

Tigresa: ummmm (gemía, mientras sentía como el líquido entraba y llenaba su vientre)

Po: aah (gimiendo mientras empezaba a detener el movimiento de sus caderas para después jadear por el cansando)

Tigresa: (jadeando del cansancio, mientras sentía como el liquido tibio seguía en su vientre y soltaba las piernas de las caderas de Po liberándolo)

Po: (en ese momento beso de nuevo a Tigresa) que cansado (sudando)

Tigresa: haaaa, haaaaaa (jadeando de cansancio no podía responder)

Po: (lentamente se alejaba de Tigresa mientras sacaba su miembro del interior de la felina a su paso salía una combinación del liquido seminal y el liquido trasparente del cuerpo de la maestra, acompañado de un poco de sangre por su desgarre vaginal)

Tigresa: (aun seguía excitada y se dejo llevar por sus instintos) espero que aun puedas jugar un rato mas (con pierna temblorosas se da vuelta y se pone en cuatro patas sobre la cama, mientras movía su cola sensualmente)

Po: (se sentía cansado pero al ver a Tigresa colocarse de esa forma tomo su segundo aire para después tomar su miembro de nuevo, acercarse a la maestra y introducirlo nuevamente en el cuerpo de la maestra)

Tigresa: (siente el miembro de Po entrar de golpe en su cuerpo) aaaah (gime con mucho dolor y placer)

Po: (esta vez empezó un poco acelerado moviendo rápidamente sus caderas de atrás adelante, introduciendo y retirando su miembro del cuerpo de la maestra)

Tigresa: ah, aah, aaaaah (grita de excitación) mas…más rápido Po (mientras su cola se movía salvajemente tocando el estomago de Po)

Po: (al sentir la cola de Tigresa bajo la mirada para ver la cola de la maestra que le daba caricias en el estomago, cuando lo hacía pudo ver bien el trasero de la maestra y no pudo evitar las ganas de darle algunas nalgadas fuertes sobre los glúteos de la felina)

Tigresa: (excitada siente como Po la golpeaba lo que le provocaba un ligero dolor que rápidamente se transformaba en mas excitación, de pronto con amabas manos apretó la sabana mientras sentía como Po empezaba a acelerar sus movimientos)

Po: (aceleraba sus movimiento y empezaba a golpear mas fuerte sus caderas contra el trasero de la maestra)

Los maestros estaban cansados pero ninguno cedía Po golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza sus caderas al cuerpo de la maestra, mientras el cuerpo y los pechos de la maestra se movían por cada uno de los golpes de las caderas de Po. Rápidamente Po empezó a acelerar la velocidad y la fuerza, lo que provocaba que Tigresa se excitara y gimiera por el placer para después jadear por el cansancio, aun así Po no se detenía seguía acelerando mas la velocidad guiado por sus impulsos salvajes.

El sudor y el olor excitaban más a ambos mientras Tigresa empezaba a llegar al clímax nuevamente mientras sentía como el enorme miembro de Po entraba y salía de su cuerpo acompañado de líquido seminal de Po combinado con el liquido transparente de la maestra. Tigresa ya estaba muy sudada mientras sacaba la lengua por el cansancio, mientras que Po también sudaba mientras rápidamente movía la cadera, de pronto Po dio un último golpe muy fuerte adentrado su miembro completamente dentro de la maestra.

En ese momento Tigresa sintió el golpe y rugió muy fuerte de placer mientras el miembro de Po disparaba una segunda carga de líquido seminal que terminaba de llenar mas el útero y vientre de la felina, mientras ambos llegaban al estaxis y placer carnal que solo pueden llegar lo enamorados en momentos afines como este, Tigresa sentía mucho placer mientras sentía como el liquido seminal llenaba y calentaba mas su vientre , lentamente Po saco su miembro del interior de Tigresa seguido por más fluido que brotaban de la maestra

Po: (cansado por la gran actividad sexual que había tenido con las cuatro felinas, lentamente saca su Pene del interior de Tigresa, acompañado de liquido seminal, se acerca a la oreja de esta y le susurra) sera mejor que nos vayamos a la cama, solo por si alguno de los niños despierta, nos busca y no nos encuentra no crees

Tigresa: (sonríe coquetamente) de acuerdo campeón…vamos

Dicho esto ambos se levantaron del suelo, despertaron a las demás y se fueron a dormir a la habitación de Po, y en efecto el tenia razón, 7 minutos después de que se acostaran, y esta vez solo había llegado Kumi y Shiang abrazados hermano y hermana, sin despertar a su padre, se acuestan junto a el y las felinas y se duermen, Po al sentir a sus cerca, sonríe y los abraza a ambos, los cuales dormían comodamente en el suave, sudado, y esponjoso pelaje de su padre (adoptivo, pero un Padre es un Padre) y así fue la noche para este quinteto (Po, Tigresa, Song, Mei Ling, y Akira) por fin se habían entregado mutuamente….y ahora podían reclamar a Po como suyo

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11


End file.
